Descendants: An Alternate Story
by hmu.with.that.fanfic.tho
Summary: An all new story based on the movie Descendants from Disney Channel. It's a whole different story with twists and turns you did not expect. And those of you here for the smut, it dosen't start until chapter 2. So tune in. Chapter 9 is in progress. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Chapters are usually uploaded every 3 days-2 weeks.
1. Chapter 1: Loneliness to Lust

Once upon a time, there was a lonely prince in the kingdom of Auradon. Theodore is his name, I believe. His parents were worried about him. Almost every prince in the lands nearby were settling down and getting married. But to Theodore, he felt as if true love would never come to him this way, as if he would never find the special spark of true love.

It was just the way the marriage worked in his kingdom that he was never quite fond of. That is to say marriage was actually quite weird, but sort of clever. It had worked for generations but Auradon's latest generation was not having it.

On the occasion that a prince turned the age of 16 he would become both a king and a husband as soon as he found a suitable, but royal partner. Many gorgeous and charming princesses would come from afar and present themselves. How would they present themselves? Well that was the tricky part.

The prince would wait in his bedroom and the guards would escort a princess up to him. If the princess was worthy enough to seduce him into bed and get to have sex with him, she would be given the title of a queen and the prince's hand in marriage with his approval. Theo felt that it wasn't how the whole shebang of matrimony should go down. Oh, but let me tell you, the whole game is about to change.

One day, a beautiful, but mysterious young woman that appeared to be just about 15 years old claimed to be a princess from Castellonia. "My name is Isabelle, but everyone in my kingdom calls me Belle." She said. "and I have come to present myself to the prince to gain his hand in marriage." The guards already knew how to handle this drill, since the situation has come upon them just about 57 times before. They led her to the throne room where the soon-to-be-king was sitting, waiting for another day, with another princess, that he dosen't recognize that tries to sexually assault him. He was not looking forward to this day.

As the princess approached the the throne room doors her heart was racing in and out of her chest. She knew how this whole process worked, but she wasn't looking to win the crown by the rules she had been told. Belle was looking to win Theo's heart with her charm that he would hopefully fall in love with. She just couldn't agree with the fact that, a princess should just give up her body like that to win a big title. It just didn't seem right to her.

But finally, the big throne room doors gracefully swinged open and to her surprise, it was the most luxurious throne room she had ever seen in her life. It couln't be possibly as big as the library she had back at her castle.

Belle walked down the long, sparkling red and gold carpet that led up to two throne chairs. As she was looking at the other empty, but still beautifully designed throne chair, she thought "Some day, if I become queen, i will hopefully sit in that throne chair." Just that thought made her inspired to do something no princess had ever done before.

The mysterious, yet charming princess slid down the hood of her white fur cloak and for the first time, Theodore saw her beautiful bright, brown eyes. As she let down the hood of her cloak, her long shiny chestnut hair stopped and her waist and Theodore felt as if he was in a dream, or as other might like to call it, love at first sight. Belle took just five steps all the way up to Theo's throne and shaked his hand politely saying "Nice to meet you, I am Isabelle of Castellonia. I am 15 years old and I have come a long way to seek your hand in marriage." No princess had ever even dared to even talk, or even touch the prince until they were both in his bedroom.

As both guards escorted Isabelle out out the throne room, the prince just sat in his throne room in his royal chair sitting without posture, with an elbow on the armrest, his hand on his cheek, and pure lust resting in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: How Much I Love You

Theodore kept pacing back and forth in his bedroom thinking about Isabelle. He had never felt like that for anyone before. The soon-to-be-king had grown tired of all the princesses presented to him. It seemed as if true love would never cross his path. Until he met Isabelle.

The pacing had come to a stop when he heard multiple footsteps coming down the hallway that was followed by three knocks on his bedroom door. He quickly scurried to his door and as he opened it he kept on a serious face. But on inside, he was filled with joy to see that it was Belle. She slowly came inside and hung her white fur cloak on a gold hook near the door. After this, she sat on a red and gold armchair near his bed.

"I'd say you guys have a thing for gold in this castle" as the princess examined the room. "Yea I guess you could say that" agreed Theo. As she got up from the armchair she dropped the baby-blue silk shawl to the floor, revealing her yellow chiffon dress. Belle moved to Theo's bed and sat on top and crossed her legs, seeing him get a little nervous.

"Relax, there's nothing to be nervous or afraid about. I'm right here, and that's all that matters. I'm not going to try and seduce you into bed, because I'm not that type of person. I just want you to be happy with someone you love." She looks at Theo in the most alluring way possible. Theodore comes closer, making Isabelle a little tense.

"I want to be with you. Even though Í've only seen you twice, I feel like we're meant to be together." Theo said. With their faces being just an inch away from each other, it was really hard for both of them not to pleasure each other right then and there. Belle felt something warm in her heart that she wanted to express in that very moment.

"Just for you to hold me in your arms is a great honor for me. Theodore, let me prove to you how much I love you." Isabelle asserted. Theodore looked at Isabelle surprised. He did not expect that. A princess had never had actual feelings for him. "Why are you surprised?" asked Belle. "No one has ever fallen in love with me" he sadly shrugged with his head down. Belle lifted up his chin with one finger and said "I am lucky enough to fall into your love trap." Right then and there fifteen-year-old Belle and sixteen-year-old Theo locked lips and shared the most passionate kiss anyone of them has ever had. Both of them pulled away with longing desire to do more as they looked each other in the eyes.

"Oh my god" she said, sounding shocked. "What happened?" asked Theo. "That was my first kiss." said Belle. "Well I'm glad I was the one to give it to you." Theo said, with great infatuation as the locked lips once more.

While in shock with everything that just happened, Belle felt like she had to say, "Well would you look at the time! I think I've gone past curfew. I need to go back to Castellonia. It's quite a long journey." Theodore went to sit at his gold and red armchair without word as he watched Isabelle pick up her things. Belle turned the knob and slightly opened the door. But before she could leave and step out of the bedroom, she was pinned to the door by her wrists making the bedroom door shut with a loud slap onto the threshold. "Well it's not really fair for you to leave and not let me prove my love for you. You've already had your turn." Theo said sharply.

The sixteen-year-old soon-to-be-king started to leave a trail of kisses down Isabelle's neck and earned a soft moan from her. Theodore looked up and directly into her eyes when she suddenly said with a scared voice, "I need to let you know I have never done this before." He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before saying "I have, but it was quick and not that good. It was after a party. I was drunk and I didn't go soft on the girl. So I think it would be better if we did this our own way." Belle nodded in agreement as she kissed him once more before pulling away.

As their make-out session got more intense, Belle wrapped her legs around Theo's hips and started grinding upon his erection. He let out a soft moan as he got Belle's message: she was totally into this too.

The prince decided to take it to the next level and decided to unzip Belle's yellow chiffon dress. As the zipper went down Belle got a cold shiver down her spine and thought: "He's taking this to the next base. I gotta get on his level." Finally, the yellow dress dropped to floor, revealing her black lace bustier bra and underwear. Belle broke the kiss and said "Why don't we take this to your bed?" The prince agreed, eager to pound Belle until she couldn't walk anymore.

Belle held on tight, with her legs still wrapped aroung the prince's hips as they engaged into another passionate kiss with the lust resting dark in their hearts. The prince walked slowly to the bed and softly laid her down onto it. They looked each other in the eyes as if they knew that this night would change both of their lives forever.

On the bed, things got well, a little more steamy than they did on the door. Theo started to trail kisses down Belle's chest, while his hands were slowly moving down her back. "What a beautiful body" he thought. "I really wonder how she is still a virgin. But hey, not for long." When he finally reached her bustier, he unclasped it, leaving Belle's beautiful breasts exposed. Isabelle has never gone this far. Ever.

Now they were skin to skin, their bodies glistening with the moonlight coming in from Theodore's bedroom window. Their kissing was getting intense, caressing each other's bodies. Theodore slowly broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down to Isabelle's womanhood. She felt a knot in her stomach. "He's getting closer." She thought.

When Theo finally got to her womanhood he started to pull her black, lacy underwear down and noticed she was dripping wet. He thought "perfect". He finished pulling off her underwear and started to look at her dripping wet cunt. He circled his thumb around the outside of her closed lips, sending a shiver down her spine that she just happened to moan out loud.

The prince heard her and cascaded down onto vulva and started circling his tongue aroung her clitoris. She let out such a loud moan Theo could have sworn the whole kingdom heard her. Then he slipped in one finger and started to tease her pounding it in and out of her. Theo slipped in another finger and Belle arched her back in both pain and pleausure.

Belle was almost at her high and that was when Theo took out his fingers from inside of Belle and licked them clean. "You taste wonderful." He said to Belle before planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Tell me if I'm hurting you. That is the last thing I want to do." Theodore said before inserting himself into Belle. Theodore took his member out from his boxers and started stroking it in front of Isabelle. Her eyes widened with surprise as she thought "Damn, I didn't know he was that big."

Theodore's tip was now aligned with Isabelle's entrance. They looked each other in the eyes with such love that they held each other's hand instantly. It was they had always been there for each other. He started to slip in member slowly as he heard Isabelle whimper in pain in the background. "Oh Theodore!" said Isabelle as she winced in a bit of pain. It was breaking him inside. But soon, pain turned into pleasure as Isabelle wrapped her legs around his hips signaling him to go all the way in. As they both reached their orgasm, they both screamed each other's name so loud could've sworn the whole kingdom of Auradon heard. Theodore shot his load inside of Isabelle as they both collapsed on top of each other. Side by side, both teens looked up at the ceiling, then turned to each other and said at the same time "best sex ever."

The prince charming has found his princess as they slept together holding hands, and Belle's head nuzzled in Theo's chest.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**Warning: very violent content with rape**

The next morning, Belle woke up and seemed to be alone. She sat up on the bed, scanned the room. But Theo wasn't there. Then she pulled off the covers, and noticed she was completely naked. Belle thought, "What did I do last night?" but then remebered that she had sex with Theo.

She went around the room and checked the bathroom, and the walk-in closet. No sign of Theo around the room. After all the searching, she went back to her bed and found a nicely wrapped lavender gift box with a white silk ribbon on the bedside table. Isabelle undid the ribbon and pulled the lid off of the gift box. Inside, she found a baby blue silk dress that fell down below her knees. Next to that were some white flats. "What a beautiful outfit. Theodore, you shouldn't have." In that moment, Belle felt a warmth in her heart she had never felt before.

To her surpise, there was little note in the same color lavender paper with blue ink. It read:

 _"Put this on and meet me at the royal stables around 10am._

 _With love, Theodore"_

Isabelle walked slowly around the room walking holding the dress Theodore had left for her. She felt as if Theodore had been the true love she had been waiting for all her life.

Belle put on the dress and started making her way down to the royal stables. "What a beautiful day" she thought, as the sun shined beautifully, giving her a feeling that wasn't right. She felt as if she was being watched. She saw a shadow behind that was stretched with the position of the sun. "Run, run as fast as you can Isabelle. Now is not the time. It's coming up faster behind you. Make your way to the stables. Theo is there. He can help you, he can make this horrible thing go away." she thought as she ran for her life.

But suddenly, as she was turning on one of the corners of the royal garden, she felt a wet tissue over her face, knocking her out. She tried to scream, but it was useless. No one heard her panting as she was running for her life. No one heard her as she was being shoved inside a body bag and taken away to a very dark place with very little life. Where she would be tortured, raped, and scarred for the time being.

It was almost 11am and Belle was nowhere to be found for Theodore. As Theodore walked back to the castle he thought "Isabelle was my one shot at true love, at being happy, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. She stood me up after all we shared together last night." A tear started to fall down his cheek as he thought about Isabelle. It wasn't worth it. He had just given up on finding a partner and would ask for no more princesses to be presented to him once he got back to the castle.

Opening one of the castle doors, he swung it open wioth both sadness and anger as he was suddenly startled by one of the castle guards. "Princess Isabelle of Castellonia is missing! She has been kidnapped! Someone has taken her!" said one of the castle guards. "What do you mean?!" asked Theodore as he wiped the tears of his eyes and cheeks as he was surprised, but slightly scared by the news. "The groundskeeper said he saw someone knock her out with some type of wet tissue and aggressively shoved her into a body bag." said the guard. He took action immediately as he ran upstairs to the bedroom of his parents. He furiosly knocked on the door with all his might.

"Mother! Father! I need your help, Isabelle is missing and I don't know what to do! The castle guards have said that the groundskeeper saw someone take her away! Please I need you right now. I love her and I don't want anything else happening to her. I really want to save her" he screamed through the king and queen's door with tears streaming down cheeks. Both the king and queen opened the door in total shock. They hadn't known one bit of this. They were so confused. Did he really fall in love? A princess was staying in the castle?

"Okay honey, we will help you" said the queen, "but you need to calm down first." Theo calmed down and he explained everything to his mother, about how he had found and how he didn't get seduced into bed it was just out of true love so and so, the story goes on up until now. The queen looked at her son in surprise, it was unbelieveable. After 57 princesses he had found the right one. But it was just a matter of time before something bad could happen to Belle.

The king, queen, and their sixteen year old son called a royal meeting with all the castle guards. They set out a mission for a search far and wide. The captain of the search crew would be Theodore.

Belle felt panicked and sweaty as she awoke to find herself in a body bag. She tried to fight her way out of it, but then was hit by something hard and wooden that knocked her out once more. At one moment it felt as if something picked her up, and and threw her onto a hard rock floor with hay, making her bleed out of her knee and forehead. Hours later, Belle woke up to be in a hard, stone dungeon cell. Then suddenly, a man Belle did not recognize came up with a sword and started hitting the cell bars with every step he took.

"Who are you?" Belle screamed in terror. "My name is Stefan, I am just about 27 years old." said the mysterious man, "and I have come here to give you orders. If you want to live, you will follow these orders." Belle slowly stepped back in fear with tears streaming down her face. It was like she was in a nightmare. Her whole world was just falling apart. Stefan unlocked the jail cell and left the door wide open. Belle tried to make run for it, but Stefan ran into the jail cell before Belle could get out and then stabbed her on her left thigh. She fell on her right shoulder in agony pleading for help. For anyone. Stefan yelled at Belle aggressively "Next time you try to escape, you wont live to see your precious Theodore!" The evil man slammed the jail cell door shut, leaving Belle in the middle of the cell crying for Theodore in pain.

Back at the castle, the king and queen were kissing their son goodbye. He was about to set off on a rescue mission to get Belle back. "Mom, Dad, what if I don't find her? What if she's already gone when I do find her?" asked Theodore with pain now resting dark in his heart. The king consoled his son and lovingly said "Everything is going to be alright son. Your mother and I will always be waiting here with the optimism that you do find, and rescue her from what ever deep, dark place she is being held. Both parents kissed their prince goodbye as he set off on a rescue mission.

Meanwhile, Belle was slowly bleeding out from her forehead, knee, and left thigh onto the hay making it stained red. It had been days since she got something to eat. Her dress has old, and new blood stains. No one has talked to her in days. She would spend her nights screaming for Theodore. It felt as if he would never come, as if no one new she was missing, as if no one even bothered to get help. Isabelle felt helpless.

Until one day, Stefan decided he would come for a visit. He was feeling a little bored, a little unaroused. Isabelle heard banging on the cell bars. She thought it was someone that could help her, but no, it was still Stefan. The cell door started to unlock and Stefan slowly came in. Belle was terrified, so she tried to scurry to the other side of the jail cell with her injured leg, but she wasn't fast enough. Stefan pulled her back by her hair and sliced her dress off with his sword, leaving her with a laceration on along her spine and in her strappless white bra and underwear. Isabelle fell down on her back, feeling the cut Stefan has just made, with tears streaming down her cheeks once again.

Stefan left for a little while, but came back, completely nude. "This can't be good" thought Isabelle as she was crying. He came up to Isabelle and looked into her eyes and said "I am about to have the time of my life" as he aggressively ripped off her bra and underwear, leaving her completely exposed. At this point Belle was to injured to push Stefan off of her. Belle watched as Stefan cupped her breast and swirled his tongue around her nipple. "Do you like that?" asked Stefan with a sly face. "No, I don't and I never will because you are raping me Stefan! Raping me!" replied Belle as she was sobbing.

"Well you better get used it because that is the way things are going to work around here now!" said Stefan as he punched her in the eye. He felt a little spiritless and decided to add a little fun on his part. Stefan bit down on Belle's nipple that he drew blood. She screamed in agony and threw her head back. The 27-year-old man watched in satisfaction as he did the same thing to the other breast. Next, he decided to level up. Stefan went kissing down her abdomen, but sratching her at the same time, leaving red, painful lines on her body.

He started to insert himself into her, but quickly, agressively, and shot his load into her while pulling her hair. Making her scream in pain. After he was done, he said to Belle, "Did you enjoy it sweet pea?" Belle was bleeding all over her body, she was badly injured, but she still managed to reply. "Theodore will find you, and kill you for everything that you did to me. You won't get away with this." Stefan was angered by this comment, so he picked up Isabelle as helpless as she was, and threw her against the stone wall. He threw her some old, ripped clothes. "Here, wear this, you whore." said Stefan angrily as he marched out of the cell, locking it.


	4. Chapter 4: Found

**This time, I went for a longer chapter and a better cliff hanger. Enjoy!**

 **warning: violence, language**

Days passed, and the search persisted for Princess Isabelle, but she was nowhere to be found. Theodore had grown tired, walking across kingdoms, asking for a lost princess, searching through hundreds of miles in forests. Everytime Theo had thought to give up, he thought how happy both Isabelle and him could be one day if he found her. The prince pondered through every clue they could be given. Until it finally hit him, someone that dosen't want to be found or is hiding someone likes to stay on the down-low.

They usually go for dark, or even hidden places. He thought, and paced around the campfire at night until the idea sprang up, Isabelle must be in the dark forest. Its a dark place with very little life. Well, except for the weeds. You gotta be careful with those. If you step on one of them, they will hold on to you by the feet and pull you in to the cold, hard ground forever.

Nothing could stop Theodore now. He came up to the center of the capmfire, and stood up on the wooden log. Today we will prepare, but tomorrow we fight for our future queen. All of the guards looked at Theo in confusion. He cleared up the situation by saying "I have found the location of my beloved Isabelle." All the guards jumped up in a "hooray!" But they didn't understand. "Isabelle's location is in the dark forest" said Theodore, a little frightened himself. "No man has ever come out alive, let alone come out of the dark forest or ever seen again!" said one of the guards in fear.

Theo has to be the brave captain to say, "Tonight, I will write a letter that will be read to both my parents and my kingdom, letting them know that Isabelle is in the dark forest and that I must go after her. That if I do not return in at least one more month, my father will continue his rule. The letter will be mailed out in the morning. Now all of you prepare for tomorrow's battle. We are coming back to Auradon with our future queen!"

The next morning, the letter was mailed out to Auradon by one of the guards. The prince and his guards continued with their mission not know what lies ahead, but ready to rescue and find the lost princess.

Meanwhile back at the dungeon, Belle put on the rags she was given to wear, because she was completely naked. She went back to laying down, bleeding through the clothes and hay, and quietly sobbing in the corner. Minutes later, she was startled by some more banging on the cell doors. "Stefan, please don't hurt me! I will let you do whatever you want with me just leave me alone!" Belle screamed through her tears. Now looking up, Belle was surprised to see a fully-clothed Stefan holding a metal tray with bread, cheese, water, and strawberry jam. She hadn't eaten in more than a week. "Hey sweet pea, eat somethin', you need to meet someone new. And you need to be alive the next time I fuck your brains out." This time, Stefan came into the cell with no weapons, leaving the door wide open once again. Stefan set the tray of food down before slowly walking out, until suddenly Belle came up behind him and tried to hurt him with the little strength she had. It was helpless, she hadn't eaten in days and she wasn't going to win this battle. Before she knew it was getting thrown against the cell wall once again making her bleed even more. Belle was getting locked in once more and left there alone, cold, weak, and helpless. She sat down to have the most decent meal she's had in over a week.

Suddenly, a dark shadow passed through the cell bars and held up Belle by the neck, then violently pinned her to the cell wall. The shadow revealed itself in human form. It appeared to be a young woman just about her age, with black horns, majestic black wings, and light copper hair. "Who are you?" Belle muffled through her teeth. She could barely talk as she was being squeezed, almost suffocated. "I am Maleficent, The Dark Fairy, and I'd say Stefan did a pretty good job with you." she replied with an undertone of sass. She let Belle go, dropping her to the floor on the leg she was stabbed. Belle screamed with tears, but the Maleficent just looked away at her perfectly manicured nails. She felt no pity.

"Look, I know all about you, about how you love Theodore, how he was going to propose at the stables, and how he knows where you are and that he's coming to get you." said Maleficient. Belle exclaimed, "Theodore was going to propose? He's coming to rescue me?" Isabelle was having so many mixed emotions right now. But it all ended when Maleficent said, " If you say anything when he gets here, you're automatically dead." threatened Maleficient. She left the jail cell wide open, unlocked, knowing that Belle was too injured to get up at this point. Before she left the dungeon, she covered the place in poisonous thorns and frost. Belle was left there, slowly freezing in the useless rags she was given to wear.

Theodore was riding in the wind with his horse until he reached a dark, lifeless part of the forest. His horse was walking through the forest until a weed grabbed a hold of the horse's two front hooves and slowly pulled him down into the eternal darkness. The prince was kicked a few feet in front of the horse, leaving a scratch on his elbow. He watched in shock as he began to slowly step back and then ran away in fear and shock. "This must be the dark forest" he thought.

There was sweat dripping down his face and neck as he ran through the dark forest. He kept repeating in his head, "I need to find Belle. I don't know who I am without her." He was sprinting through the forest as fast he could trying to find some sign of Belle. The prince eventually grew tired and sat on a log, with his hands buried in his palms, sobbing hopelessly thinking that her would never see Belle again.

Theo got up from the log and sadly started walking back to the border, but something was strange, he couldn't seem to see or find a border at all. He was completely lost. Looking for a way out of the forest seemed impossible. The sixteen-year-old prince turned and kept walking in the other direction for what seemed hours. The day turned into night, and the prince was still searching for Belle and for a way out of the forest.

All of a sudden, a dark shadow came up behind Theo and restrained him up against a tree. The shadow revealed herself to be once again Maleficent.

 _"Just who I was looking for" Said the dark fairy with a sly smile._

 _"Let me go, you monster!" yelled Theo._

 _"Well that wouldn't be fair, considering your probably here looking for your precious Belle." Maleficient replied with just a bit of evil in her voice._

 _"You know something about Belle? Please tell me! I'll do anything! anything! screamed Theo with desperation._

 _Anything? Well I guess you wouldn't mind if killed you and let Belle go! threatened Maleficient._

 _"No! Please! That isn't fair! Anything but that! Please!" begged Theo._

"Well then we'll just just have to see, now won't we? she said as she grabbed Theo by a the jaw, pulling him closer to her face with force, then finally planting a forced, and unwanted kiss. Theo wanted to fight back so hard, he wanted to be with Belle. So he used all his force and punched her in the face, sending her straight to the cold, hard ground. He ran for his life, hoping that Maleficient would be knocked out, so that he could have time to run away, and hopefully find Belle while he was at it. But boy was he wrong.

The now- furious dark fairy got up from the the ground as if nothing had ever touched her, and sprinted as fast as she could, making Theodore run even faster. But he was not fast enough. Maleficent outran him, and returned the favor by sending the fist to his face now, but even harder. This knocked out Theodore, now sending him to the cold, hard ground. He woke up about half an hour later, slowly opening his eyes to see that Maleficent had her hand each on one shoulder looking directly into his eyes.

 _"Why are you doing this?" asked Theo._

 _"Because I'm the one that is suppose to be your true love, not that horrid rat of a princess." said Maleficent._

 _"She's not a horrid rat, first of all, and second of all, your aren't my true love and you will never be, Maleficent. This isn't how love works, and I've already found my way in life, and you are obviously not that way." Theodore said with great compassion._

 _"We'll just have to see about that" said Maleficent._

They both stood up, and started walking very silently, with a tear rolling down Maleficient's eye.

With a snap of Maleficient's fingers, they were in the dugeon. "It's really cold in here." said Theodore. Maleficient just kept walking but then snapped her fingers again making all the thorns and frost go away. They eventually reached a jail cell with a tiny, cold shivering body, that had already lost too much blood and was half alive. Then Theodore came to a realization that it was Belle.

Seeing that the door to the jail cell was unlocked and wide open, Theodore ran as fast as he could and went inside the jail cell the see that the blue silk dress he had given Isabelle was now ripped in half and thrown to the other side of the jail cell. She was barefoot, because the white flats that were also a present from Theodore were thrown to the other side of the cell along with the dress.

He slowly walked closer to Isabelle, to then sadly kneel in front of her and slowly grab her head, and rest it on his lap, waking her up. Seeing her beautiful brown eyes again made him cry with happiness as he buried his head in her chest, caressing her hair. "I found my baby" Theodore said through his tears. "I love you." After a few emotional moments, he noticed the rags she was wearing as clothing, then the bustier and under wear on the other side of the jail cell. He knows he shouldn't without her permission, but he lifted her shirt, seeing that there were scratch marks down her abdomen. "Uh oh" he thought.

 _"I was raped." said Belle through her tears. "I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him but he was stronger."_

 _"Who did this!" yelled Theodore, still holding Belle in his arms._

 _"His name is Stefan, he has been toturing me for the past week! I'm scared Theodore!" screamed Belle through her tears._

 _"It's going to be just fine." whispered Theodore as he shushed Belle with his index finger, then planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips._

He looked down at Belle once more before he unbuttoned the royal jacket he was wearing over his royal uniform and covered her shivering body with it.

Theodore layed Belle down on the hay, seeing that she could barely move her left leg. She was bleeding from her knee and thigh. He started run his hands through her hair, and to console her by saying "It's going to be all right." Belle felt as Theo's tears fell down onto her chest, but suddenly she heard some footsteps Theodore hadn't heard over his sobbing.

It was happening. He was coming. Belle started hold Theo's hand in fear as she shivered a few words with the little strength she had, "Theodore please, don't try to fight back. I don't want you to get hurt too. I love you, and it's not fair if I lose you." The sword started hitting the bars with every step, and a man ran inside to see someone else holding Belle's hand. Someone wearing a royal uniform. Prince Theodore. They both turned their heads in fear to see that it was someone only one of them recognized.

 _"You must be Theodore." said Stefan, slowly circling the couple._

 _"Please Stefan! Please don't hurt him!" yelled Belle in fear._

 _"I can't guarantee that, sweet pea" said Stefan._

 _"Why are you doing this? Why did you rape her? Why?" yelled Theodore._

Suddenly, Stefan threw Theodore against the wall, and watched him fall into the hay. "Don't hurt him please!" screamed Belle. He walked to Theo and pinned him to ground by his neck, almost suffocating him. Belle saw this, and started to slowly crawl behind Stefan, since she couldn't walk. Stefan started to slowly raise his sword, his intentions being to kill Theodore. But before Stefan could kill Theodore, he was stopped by Belle, who threw herself in front of Theo, preventing the sword from penetrating him. The sword had went through Belle.


	5. Chapter 5: Power of True Love

Belle screamed in agony and arched her back as Stefan pulled the sword out from the right side of her body, just above her hip. Stefan left the cell and locked it. Blood slowly trailed down onto Theo's royal uniform. Theo slowly got up and layed Belle down onto the soft hay. She didn't have much time left. Theo's eyes filled with tears as he saw Belle, laying there on the hay, each second closer to her death. It was to painful too watch.

He kneeled sadly and sat on his legs, burying his head into her chest, sobbing. The first person he ever truly love with a passion, seemed to be vanishing with every second that passes. It was alomost time. She couldn't have more that five minutes left. His whole world was collapsing right before his eyes.

 _"Please Isabelle, don't go! I need you in my life. I don't have anything if I don't have you."_ Theo choked through his tears.

Belle slowly turned her head to look at Theodore's red, wet face. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she saw Theodore with such hurt in his heart. She was in great pain externally with many stab wounds, and in her heart she was sad to know that she would leave Theodore.

" _Oh Theodore please don't cry! I know I don't have much time left but I need you to promise me something." she said as she held both of Theodore's hands. "If I don't make it, promise me you will find another princess to marry. Your kingdom must go on."_

 _"I will never love someone like I love you. You make my life complete. There is no point in continuing my rule as a king if I don't do it alongside you. Please! I need you to believe."_ cried Theodore.

 _"Believe in what?"_ said Belle, puzzled at the words. _"Please Theodore I don't have much time."_

 _"Believe in the power of true love."_ said Theodore, knowing that only this could save Belle.

Theodore lifted up Belle's head slightly and shared a passionate kiss with her. He opened his eyes to see that Isabelle was dead. His eyes filled up with tears knowing that Isabelle had left.

 _"No! This isn't suppose to happen! Please, Isabelle speak to me! I can't lose you! I can't marry another woman! Come back to me!"_ screamed Theo through his tears.

It was the truth. Isabelle was gone.

Theodore, still keeping Isabelle head slightly lifted looked at her and thought "She's so beautiful." He looked at his pocket and remembered something important. In that moment, Theodore pulled out a beautiful diamond ring and placed it on her ring finger.

 _"I was hoping we would get married but, I guess that's sort of impossible now. Our wedding would have been beautiful. But, I love you."_ said Theodore, as one final tear fell where Isabelle's heart is.

Suddenly, a beautiful rainbow of lights came from Belle's heart. Theo layed Belle's head down on the soft hay once again. He slowly backed away and watched an array of lights shoot across the cell from Belle's heart. Theo was surprised. All the lights from into a bubble and lifted Belle from the hay. Theodore watched as all her stab wounds, scratches and cuts disappeared. Then her awful rags became a long, white silk gown.

The bubble popped, laying Belle down softly on the hay. Theodore ran to Belle, seeing her sleeping peacefully. He kissed her once more, making her eyes open wide. Belle sat up, seeing Theodore and giving him a big hug. She pulled away, seeing a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Isabelle leaned in and gave Theodore a long, slow kiss. Pulling away once more she looked Theodore in the eyes and felt safe, but also felt different in some way.

 _"Theodore! This is such a beautiful ring! Oh I thought I would never see you again!"_ exclaimed Belle.

 _"Isabelle your eyes."_ said Theodore, shocked at the change of color.

 _"What's wrong?"_ replied Belle.

 _"They were brown, but now they're hazel."_ said Theodore.

 _"Oh my gosh, please tell me you're not lying."_ said Belle.

 _"I'm not."_ giggled Theodore, giving Belle a seductive look.

Both teens froze as they heard footsteps emerging to the cell. They both scurried to the farthest corner of the cell in fear, holding each others hand with an immense grip. Who could it be? Suddenly, the lock keeping the cell door shut, swung open, and broke off, falling on Theo's wrist. He tried to move it, but screamed in pain every time.

 _"Hey baby, listen to me, everything will be okay." said Belle, encouraging Theodore. He nodded with agreement, still holding Belle's hand tight._

A dark shadow creeped inside the cell, now both of them recognizing who it is. Maleficent. She appeared in her human form. With her powers, she lifted Theodore and threw him to the other side of the cell, hitting the bars. He hit the hard ground that was covered by hay.

 _"Maleficent stop! Please!" yelled Belle._

Theo was unconcious at the other side of the jail cell as Belle tried to run to him but was stopped at an instant by Maleficent who put up iron bars with her power to prevent Belle from getting to Theo. Maleficent slowly walked to Theo, with a snap of Maleficent's fingers, she was naked and so was Theo. Theo's clothes appeared to be on Belle's side of the cell.

Belle knowing what was about to happen, shook the bars helplessly, crying for Theo. With one finger, Maleficent shot a tiny light purple string of magic to Theo's forehead, making him regain conciousness. Theo looked around, sat up, and found to be naked, and also to see a bare Maleficent coming towards him. He backed up as much as he could, and yelped in pain as he did because of his broken wrist. Maleficent walked a little faster, and a little seductive, towards Theo. It was no use for Theo to back up. With the twirl of Maleficient's finger, Theodore's wrists and ankles were tightly handcuffed to the ground, giving him the only option to grunt in pain.

Maleficent got to Theo and snapped her fingers, which made Theo's member erect instantly, against his will. She propped her entrance on top of Theo's manhood and started riding him slowly, but getting faster by the second. It was no use to fight against her. Then Maleficent cascaded down onto Theo's lips, and started kissing him roughly by force, Belle was watching as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

 _"Maleficent stop doing this please! What do you think you are getting out of this?"_ screamed Belle.

Maleficent arose from the rough kiss while still riding Theo and said _"The possibility that I will most likely be carrying his child after this. Just like you."_

 _"Wait, WHAT?!" exclaimed Belle. "Your saying that I'm pregnant?!"_

Maleficient snapped her fingers and made Theo empty his load inside her against his will.

 _"Well, there's no going back now I suppose. Within a few hours, I will be carrying his child, and there's nothing that you can do about it." sassed Maleficent. "and yes, you are carrying one of Theo's children. I have x-ray vision you know._ "

Maleficent created a huge smoke cloud around the dungeon. After about a minute, the smoke cloud along with the cuffs holding Theo down and iron bars separating the two were appeared on the other side of the bars fully clothed, locking the cell shut. She threw some rags through the bars for Theo to wear and then left. Belle desperately ran to Theodore and gave him a hug. He sat up, and hugged back, then passionately kissing her and the pulling away.

 _"I'm so sorry you had to see that. Both of you."_

 _"What do you mean, both of us?"_

 _"We're having a baby. Aren't we?"_

 _"So you've heard? Are you sure it isn't Stefan's?"_

 _"Yea, I'm sure. I sorta just got raped back there, while Maleficent gave you the news."_

 _"Oh my god Theodore you're naked! Here put this on."_

Belle handed Theo the rags for him to wear. But teared up as a result while handing him the clothing.

 _"Hey baby don't cry, it's all going to be okay. We are going to get out of here."_

 _"How? I'm probably going to have this child in this dungeon cell!"_

Theo rubbed on Belle's tummy, while embracing in a loving hug between the two.

 _"We are going to get out of here, I promise you that."_

 _"Ok, a promise made is a promise kept. I believe in you."_

Theo softly kissed Belle, reassuring his promise.

 _"Hey, since I'm naked, why don't we get a little action? Ya know, touch a little, kiss a little, bang a little. No one's around."_

Belle giggled to this fact, knowing that Theo just got raped and most likely impregnated the dark fairy. How could he be so eager to have more sex so soon?

 _"No silly, we can't have sex! Not know, anyways. I'll let you know. And don't think there isn't going to be teasing involved. Here put this on."_

Belle threw the rags at him so that he could put them on. He slid on what could've passed for some ripped sweatpants.

 _"No underwear? Not gonna wear that ripped tee? Want me to get it?"_

 _"Nah, I'm good. You said there was gonna be teasing involved. I wanna be ready."_

A shirtless Theo layed down a royal jacket on the hay, patted on it, and signaled Belle to come lay down with him.

 _"If we're not gonna have sex let's at least cuddle."_

 _"Ok, if you say so."_

The couple were now cuddling, Theo as the big spoon, and Belle the little one, rubbing on Belle's tummy Theo whispered:

 _"I love you and the baby"_

Soon both teens were fast asleep.

Belle and Theo were awoken by a sword hitting the bars, and keys jangling to unlock a dungeon cell. Holding hands, they got up, and scurried to the farthest corner of the cell. However, only Belle had gotten the privelege to get that far. Just a moment before, Theo had been pulled away from Belle by his neck. He felt a strong force throw him to the ground, then feeling two hands wrap around his neck to suffocate him. Theo looked up to see it was Stefan. His face was turning purple.

Seeing this, Belle decided to take action. She went behind and tried her best to push him off of Theodore.

 _"Stefan! Stop it, please! Why are you doing this?!"_

Stefan felt a force trying to interrupt his work. He looked to the side to see that it was Belle. He was really surprised at this fact. Leaving Theo able to breath now, he walked toward Belle, making her look into his eyes with fear.

 _"If it isn't Belle now? I thought you were dead. What happened to your rags?"_

 _"I don't have to answer your questions Stefan."_

 _"Is that attitude I hear in your voice? Now you are just asking for me to punish you. I'm feeling a bit bored today."_

Theo finally built up the strength to get up and tackled him to the side, preventing him from raping Belle.

Stefan got up and held down Theo by his wrists, making him scream in pain. Belle slowly, but stealthily came up from behind and took Stefan's sword without him noticing. She raised in in the air and was about to stab Stefan, Theo came through and grunted through his pain.

 _"Belle, stand back! Please! I don't want anything happening to you or the baby!"_

 _"What baby? Belle's pregnant?"_

 _"Yes, she was pregnant before she came here, with my child."_

 _"Well that just gives another reason to hurt her."_

Stefan let go of Theodore, but handcuffing him to heavy weights so that he could be completely helpless. He came closer to Belle, his hands slowly roaming her breasts, with an erection in his pants. Belle looked down to see that he had and erection. This scared her even more now that she learned she was pregnant. He was going to rape her once more.

 _"Undress for me Belle."_

 _"No! I am not letting you rape me again!"_

 _"I said undress for me! Now! Or would you like to do this the hard way?"_ said Stefan, holding the sword right up to her womb.

Theo watched helplessly as Belle took off her long, white silk gown leaving her breasts exposed, still while in her underwear.

 _"Take it all off!"_

Belle slid her underwear down her legs and put it next to her white dress. She stayed with her back to the cell wall, facing Stefan, completely exposed, and with tears streaming down her face.

 _"Lay down on the hay! Now! Spread your legs!"_

The princess layed down on the hay and turned her head to look at Theo as if it were goodbye. Stefan let go of the sword and commenced to unbuckle his belt, looking at Belle in a mischevious way.

 _"I love you, my precious Theodore"_

 _"Stefan! Stop it! Don't hurt Belle! Take me instead!"_ Theodore said as he winked at Belle, signaling her to grab the sword .

Stefan made his way over to Theo and pulled out rope from his pocket. He wrapped the rope around Theo's neck and began to choke him. Belle ran up behind Stefan and traced his back with the sword.

 _"This is what you deserve, you lowlife motherfucker."_

Stefan let the rope go for a second to turn around and punch Belle for what she said. But as soon he turned around the sword was swung into his right side, above his hip, the exact same place where Belle was stabbed.

 _"Burn in hell bitch." said Belle as Stefan fell to the ground, sword still inside. He winced in pain as he watched Belle get dressed, and helping Theo out of the handcuffs._

 _"C'mon baby, let's leave now before Maleficent comes again."_

 _"Ok, Theodore, I just wanna get out of here_ "

Theodore and Isabelle left the dungeon, to see that there wasn't a dark forest anymore. It was a beautiful, colorful forest that had not been there before. The teens ran as fast as they could from that dungeon. It was impossible to not be scared. Hours later, they reached an apple tree. with red and green apples.

 _"Oh gosh, an apple tree? I haven't had anything to eat in days."_

 _"Go ahead Isabelle, dig in."_

Minutes later, Belle gobbled down three red apples. Meanwhile Theodore ate a green one, but thinking his fiance was crazy. Belle came towards Theodore and wrapped her hand aroud his abdomen, both hips touching. They looked and each other in the eyes but couldn't resist. Both prince and princess shared a passionate kiss. Theo dropped his apple and picked up Belle, the notebook kinda way, with her legs wrapped around his waist, and pressed her body against the apple tree. They started to intensly make out while Belle grinded up on Theo, making him hard. Then, Belle pulled Theo away, and stood up straight.

 _"I told you there was gonna be teasing involved" Belle said with a sly smile._

 _She walked a few feet away from Theo into the distance until she fell to the side, on her shoulder. Theo ran to her, and picked her up bridal syle._

 _"Belle what's wrong? Speak to me!"_

 _Belle had her eyes closed didn't respond. Could she have died again? No. That's not possible. Her chest is still moving up and down. She's breathing._

 _"Help! Anybody! Please!"_

Theodore glanced over to the red apples which were now rotting like acid on skin, right next to the green apple which stayed completely perfect. Belle was unconcious, she needed medical attention. Theo hung her body over his shoulder and procceded to walk for days. For him, it seemed like years. For anything, for any village, he needed to get back home.

Hundreds of miles later he reached a golden city line almost like a border. In that moment of deja-vu he was having, he realized where he was. He was back home. Back in Auradon. He walked through the streets of Auradon with everybody looking at him as if he were a stranger, a trespasser to the city. After a forty-five minute walk to the castle gates, he introduced himself as the prince, but no one recognized him. He was shirtless, he had on what could pass as sweatpants, but with many holes in it. He had a broken wrist,with cuts all over his back, and his skin looked like he had rolled in dry cinder as well.

The guards took him in to the castle, since auradon was a forgiving and good kingdom. He was showered, his cuts were cleaned, and he got a cast on his lower arm, for his wrist. Belle was put in the infirmary, and Nurse Winnie treated her. Theo took his own time to go to his parents. They were by the pool, getting a bit bronze. The prince came up behind them and subtly sat down next to them.

 _"Hey dad."_

 _"Good lord, Theodore! You scared the living cufflinks out of me! Come here son, give me a hug."_

They embraced in a wonderful hug before they pulled away, feeling the queen tap on his shoulder.

 _"A mother would like to hold his son every once in a while."_

They hugged as a group, happy that they are together once again, for the very first time in three weeks. Then, they all sat down to listen to what Theo had to say.

 _"I have to tell you guys a LONG story."_

He told them LITERALLY EVERYTHING.

 _"Okay so let me get this straight, Belle got kidnapped, sexually assaulted three times, you broke your wrist, you got raped and impregnated the dark fairy, and now Belle is unconcious because she ate poison apples?"_

 _"Where is she?"_

 _"The infirmary."_

 _"We have to go see her."_

The king, queen, and prince got up, got dressed, and were down in the infirmary within minutes. They rushed to her room, following Theo. They swung to infirmary doors open to see Belle laying on the bed, peacefully. Theo broke into tears as the nurse came in and gave them Belle's current status.

 _"She's stable, but I'm afraid you brought her too late Theodore. As fairy godmother would call it, a death like sleep, and may never wake up. Ever. She dosen't need to be hooked up to any machines, don't worry."_

 _"What's going to happen to the baby?"_

 _"What baby?" blurted out the king and queen with wide eyes._

 _"Well the princess is currently pregnant, so the baby may have to be taken out very, very prematurely, to avoid complications. So that means it probably won't survive."_

Theo put his hands over his mouth, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

 _"How far along is she?" asked the queen._

 _"Almost four weeks." replied the nurse._

 _"Who's the father?" said the king._

 _"It's me. And if this child dies, I will never forgive myself." said Theo, quietly stepping out from the corner._

 _"Son, this girl is fifteen years old! Have you ever thought about that? Did she seduce you? What happened?"_

 _"No, I seduced her, and I took her virginity. It just kind of happened the night you guys were at a ball, and I couldn't go because it was my day to look for a suitable princess."_

 _"Mom, Dad, please leave. I will spend the night here, with Isabelle."_

The king and queen went to their rooms as sunset approached. They never thought their son would do this. Theodore stayed there all night, pacing back and forth, with hope Isabelle would wake up. But she didn't. The sun began to descend above the horizon as Theodore was woken up by the bothering glare through the infirmary room window. He woke up to see Belle the same, not even twitching a finger. He had given up, she had no chance of waking up, not today, tomorrow, or even in a year.

He came close to her bed and sat down on the edge. "What a beauty." He thought. Running his fingers through her long, waist length, brown hair, he said "If you never wake up, I don't know what I will do with myself. I can't marry another princess. I have to go now. I can't stay here forever you know." Theo gave Belle a soft kiss on the lips then pulled away, saying "I love you."

Theo got up, and walked over to the infimary room doors. He was about to leave until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was indeed Belle, he looked into her hazel eyes and smiled at her, with joy of seeing her standing upright again in front of him. "I love you too." said Belle. The prince let go of the doorknob, letting the door shut loudly. The two shared a wonderful hug.

 _"Are you sure you wanna do just this?" said Theodore._

 _"Ya think?"_

Belle descended her hand down to his member, which she grabbed and slowly massaged, teasing him.

 _"C'mon Belle don't do this!"_

 _"I told you teasing was going to be involved."_

Within a few minutes, Theo was fully erect. Belle got on her tippy toes and have Theo a kiss. Grabbing his erection, she led him to the infirmary bed and threw him down onto it, giving him a seductive look. She quickly felt through her infirmary gown, to realize she was wearing nothing under it. "Perfect" she thought. At the side of the bed, she unbuckled his pants and slid them down his legs. Then removing his underwear to see his 7 inch manhood spring up. She then got on top of him and took off her infirmary gown, leaving herself completely exposed to him.

Belle slowly went down close to his ear and whispered, "Let me show you who's in charge here." Then passionately kissing him and biting his bottom lip before pulling away. They looked at each other in the eyes wit lust. The princess positioned her wet entrance to the tip of his erection and started to ride him slowly. Moans escaped his mouth like crazy. Theo began tease Belle's clit, making her ride him faster. Both teens moaned in ecstasy until Theodore pulled out from Belle and now pinned her to bed.

 _"Now I'm in charge, get over it princess."_

Theo took one of Belle's nipples in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it, making her moan loudly. It was fully hard as he gave the same treatment to the other nipple. He went down to her womanhood and flicked her clit making her scream in pleasure. Then he inserted one finger just to tease her dripping wet cunt.

 _"Theodore! Please! I want more!"_

 _"If you say so."_

He slipped in one more finger inside as she followed the movements of Theo's fingers inside her with her hips. Theo the slipped in two more fingers without warning her. She screamed in pleasure as she came all over Theodore's four fingers. Theodore took out all four fingers and licked them clean.

 _"Ready for more?"_

 _"Wait what?!" exclaimed Belle._

 _"You'll see"_

Theo pinned her to the bed by her wrists and entered her, pounding her with his erect member as fast and hardcore as he could. The bed was creaking and moving back and forth.

Belle screamed in pleasure and Theo moaned like there was no tomorrow. Their bodies became one as Theo filled Belle with his warm cum. Theo pulled out as both teens collapsed on top of each other, and fell asleep, with their sweat glistening with the sunlight.

Nurse Winnie opened the door slowly, and came in with Belle's medication. With wide eyes, she looked at both naked prince and princess peacefully cuddling, and sleeping. Noticing that they had sex. She slowly walked out, and decided the meds were for later. But the secret that Belle and Theo had been having sex were safe and stayed in the castle.

Hours later

It was almost 11:00am when both of them woke up.

 _"Good morning, Isabelle." said Theodore, softly kissing Belle on the lips._

 _"Good morning, my prince."_

Theodore put on his polo and pants and helped Belle put on her infirmary gown. Then Theo wrapped Belle up like a baby with the infirmary blankets and carried her bridal style. Theo ran out of the infirmary with Belle in his arms until he got to his bedroom. Once they were there, Theo threw Belle on top of the bed and sarted to make out with her. Theodore pulled away, to see that something on his bedside table caught his attention. It was a blue and white floral maxi dress, with a pink post-it stuck onto the side. He picked it up and he read aloud to Belle.

 _"My dearest Belle, congratulations on waking up. I guess in was true love's kiss after all. Love, Nurse Winnie"_

 _"I guess we better get dressed then, let's save this for later."_

 _"No problem, we can always finish before bed." said Belle, giving Theodore a seductiove look then wink._

Belle unwrapped her self out of the blanket and took off her infirmary gown, leaving herself completely bare before Theodore. He went up behind her, seeing a tiny bump on her belly, tracing it with his index finger. Belle turned around and gave him a passionate kiss and then saying:

 _"Promise me you'll always be there. For both of us, me and the baby."_

 _"I promise you that."_


	6. Chapter 6: We're a Family Now

Both teens got dressed and went down to the royal lounge, where the king and queen were sitting, discussing royal topics. They were soon interrupted by Theo and Belle who needed to ask something.

 _"Mother, father, I need to ask you something very important."_

 _"Please give me your blessing for Belle's hand in marriage."_

The king and queen gasped and the queen dropped her tea.

 _"Son, you are sixteen! you are about to be king! Think about this."_

 _"I've already made up my mind and thought about it. She is carrying my child. We will rule this kingdom together and banish all villians in the land to the abandoned island off the coast of Auradon."_

 _"You have our blessing, but in sixteen years your other child Maleficent is carrying will come here and live with us, to become a prince or princess of higher class."_

 _"Agreed."_

Suddenly, Theodore got down on one knee and looked at Belle in the eyes.

 _"Isabelle, my love, will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes! Of course I will!"_

The two embraced in a hug then passionate kiss, forgetting the king and queen were watching.

The wedding took place 3 months later. All the fair maidens, children, and men in the land came to witness this event. Belle got married in chiffon lace and pearl gown. Clearly showing off her 4 month baby bump. Within a few hours the couple was married, and we all know what happens on the wedding night.

8==D{.}

The next morning, the law was passed that no villain shall remain in the land of Auradon or any other kingdom surrounding. Each were picked up one by one and shot with sleeping darts. Within a few hours all villians woke up on what used to be an abandoned island and was soon named "The Isle of the Lost." This island was protected with a barrier, no in goes in our out. The new king and queen were happy with this law, but feared the future. Also, another new law was passed. A princess shall not present themselves, and the prince must find true love on his own.

5 months later.

Belle was quietly walking down one of the halls in the castle one day when she felt a bit soaked in her pants, thinking she probably just peed her self. It happened every time she sneezed anyways. She went the bathroom and just changed into a comfortable dress. Little did she know, she was going into labor and she was dilating by the hour. She was walking down the hallway when an intense pain hit her and she fell to the floor, screaming. She had ever felt this before. Theo heard this scream and ran to the hallway his bedroom was in. That's where the scream was coming from. Then he realized its Belle.

 _"Theodore, I think the baby is coming!"_

 _"Isabelle calm down, it's going to be okay. You can do this."_

 _"Please take me to the infirmary! It hurts!"_

 _"Nurse Winnie, emergency in hallway 7! The queen's baby is coming!"_

In what felt like a split second, Nurse Winnie was in hallway seven with the RLC (royal labor crew). Belle was carried on to a gurney and taken to the infirmary immediately. Theo rushed his way to Belle's room and held her hand for hours, while she was dilating. A doctor came into the room and checked Belle.

 _"Any news, Doc?"_

 _"Yes, Belle, you are fully dilated and need to start pushing. Right now!"_

 _"Oh Theodore, I don't think I can do this!"_

 _"Isabelle, my love, you can and will do this. I believe in you. I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _"Push, your highness!"_

Belle pushed and pushed for an hour, until she heard that cry. Suddenly, all her pain went away and filled her world with happiness.

 _"It's a boy!"_

Theo and Belle had never felt so happy and proud in their life. The baby was cleaned, swaddled, and then handed to Belle. Belle looked at Theo and broke into tears. She finally came up with a name for her son.

" _Look Theodore, it's little Benjamin of Auradon."_

 _"He's beautiful, Isabelle. Look, he has your hazel eyes. You know what that means?"_

 _"What?"_ asked Belle.

 _"That he will find true love one day just like you and me. And he will have to fight through his hardest moments just like us."_

A few hours later, on the same day, a dark fairy painfully, but lonely gave birth to a little girl in an abandoned cottage on the Isle. _"We're on our own now, but we'll make this place our home, you'll learn to toughen up, Mal."_ A few days later, the 25 year old evil queen and 30 year old man named Jafar were kicked out of a cottage they built for their children. They stumbled across this one, that seemed empty. They spent the night their with their two children, and 8 month old Evie and a 2 year old Jay.

The next day, Maleficent was startled to see an 8 month old baby with blue hair in Mal's carboard box, which she used as a crib. She snuggled up to Mal so sweetly. Maleficent did not know where this baby came from, but that meant someone is in her cottage. She took a big piece of shattered glass and walked into each of the rooms slowly, but carefully. In the next room, she saw a man and a woman cuddling up next to each other. In the middle, was a little boy that seemed to be older than both babies sleeping in the other room. Maleficent went up to both parents and held a shard of glass to their neck.

 _"What are you doing in my cottage!"_

 _"We lost our home, and last night we found this cottage, which looked abandoned."_

 _"Dad, what's happening?" asked a quiet voice that rose his head._

 _"Jay, go find your sister!"_

 _"Yes father."_

Little Jay ran out of the room terrified, fearing what would happen to his stepmother and father. He walked a few feet next to the room, where a blue haired baby Evie was twirling her chubby fingers in Mal's curly purple locks. Shortly after, an fifteen year old Maleficent came into the room with Jafar and the Evil queen.

 _"Jay, Evie, this is your home now."_

Jay and Evie saw something red coming from her mother and father's neck. They weren't quite sure what it was, but all they knew was that their parents never gave them a bit of love never again.

About two years later, a woman by the name of Cruella DeVil was raped and impregnated by a man named Stefan (There he is, back at it again with raping women.) She roamed the streets of the Isle for months until one day, she stumbled into the cottage dehydrated, and hungry, seeing her this way Maleficent took her in, fed her, and helped her deliver. That was the last good deed Maleficent has ever done.

16 years later

A young prince and his half-sister who lived miles away on an evil island were preparing for their birthday that was just the next day. Mal looked around the living room to see no one was home. Suddenly, an 18 year old Jay popped out of nowhere with a purple ring in his hand.

 _"Your almost sixteen, Mal! Happy early birthday!"_

 _"Jay! You scared me!"_

 _"That's the point."_

 _"I'm still fifteen you know, my birthday is tomorrow."_

 _"Oh, I know. I just wanted to give you this ring I found while walking down the alley."_

 _"You didn't steal it? Did you? Because if you did, that would just be plain awesome."_

 _"No Mal! I know, it surprises you right?"_

 _"Yes, a lot actually."_

 _"Here, let me put it on."_

Jay kneeled down, took Mal's hand and slid the purple ring onto it.

 _"Why does this feel like a proposal?"_

 _"It's not, I swear!"_ said Jay who got a little hot and nervous at the moment. _"I wish it was."_ he muffled under his breath, hoping Mal didn't hear a word he said.

Little did Jay know, Mal heard every word.

 _"Could he really like me?"_ thought Mal.

There was really only one way to know.

 _"Hey Mal, I gotta go but I'll see you later at dinner. Meet me at the market place."_

He gave Mal a hug as she purposely grinded on him, but not too noticeable. Jay pulled away wondering if she did that on purpose. He walked toward the door and grabbed his beanie to hide his boner. Mal definitely felt it.

 _"Wait, Jay! Since dinnertime is in fifteen minutes why don't we just have it here?"_

Jay had some plans in mind anyways, she had to pay for what she did.

 _"That would be a great idea."_ said Jay with a mischevious smile.

He turned his body to face Mal and sat on the couch. He patted the area on the couch next to him, inviting Mal to sit with him. She agreed, having plans of her own.

 _"I'll go get the bread and apple preserves. The ones that are not poisoned."_

Mal set the ingredients on the table and made some dinner.

She brought the bread and sweet apples to the coffee table. Mal sat next to Jay as she looked at him in the eye, trying to make conversation. When really she just wanted to yell out "I have feelings for you." Jay decided it was time for something else. He traced her shoulder and then put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She gladly accepted, all while unzipping his leather vest, glad to find nothing under it. She slowly traced his abs, then to took it off completely. After loosening up for a while, Mal decided it was time to have a little more fun.

Mal pulled away from Jay and decided to get a little aggressive. She pushed him down onto the couch and sat of top of his member, riding it through his pants making him hard. A trail of kisses was left starting at his abs and moving up. The purple haired girl was now at Jay's face. Brown eyes met bright green eyes, as they shared a lustful, intense kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Jay took off Mal's purple leather vest, revealing her see through lavender log sleeve blouse.

"That's why she always wears the vest." thought Jay, stealing a glimpse at her breasts through the long sleeve. On the Isle, women did not have the supplies to make a bra.

Jay decided to take the lead and flipped Mal onto the couch now. He got more intense with the kissing. Slipping his tongue inside Mal's mouth, he got harder by the second. Mal let out moans as Jay fondled her breast with one hand and teased her womanhood through her pants with the other. Suddenly, a 14 year old Carlos blasted through the door.

 _"Hey guys, I was sent to see if you two were-"_

Carlos' mouth dropped as he saw Mal and Jay intensely making out. Jay was shirtless, Mal was moaning as Jay touched her, and Carlos was seeing both of Mal's breasts through her shirt. Jay broke the kiss and got up quickly as he noticed someone was watching. He quickly hugged Mal and covered her breasts with his arm.

 _"Dude what the fuck?! You better not tell anyone!"_ yelled Jay, seeing that Carlos had caught them.

 _"Oh sorry, I was sent here to see why you guys weren't at the market place for dinner."_

 _"We are having dinner here."_ said Mal firmly, looking at Carlos in the eye, letting him know that he just cockblocked Jay.

 _"Well, it looks like you guys are having fun at dinner. I'll be leaving now, I swear I won't tell."_

Carlos left and Jay still was unsure. He already knew Carlos was going to tell Evie. Mal got up and put on her purple leather vest fixed up her hair a bit. She handed him his jacket, then pulled it away.

 _"You want your jacket?"_

 _"Yes Mal, can I get it back?"_

 _"What's the magic word?"_

 _"Kiss me."_

 _"You got it!"_

Both teens shared a passionate kiss before Jay put on his vest and walked over to the table, taking his dinner with him.

 _"Come eat with me Mal."_

 _"Why not?"_

Mal walked over to the table and started eating her dinner with Jay, the whole time, they looked at each other's best features. She got up, and kissed Jay on the cheek, cleaned up her plate and took it to the sink. Making her way down the hall she invited Jay.

 _"I'm going to the bedroom. Wanna come?"_

 _"Hell yea!"_

 _"Jay, don't get your hopes up, we're not doing what you have in mind."_

 _"Come on!"_

 _"I'm serious."_

 _"Ok fine, I'll meet you there."_

Mal gave Jay a wink of approval as she made her way down the hall, through the curtains.

Jay got up quickly and cleaned up dinner as he made his way to the bedroom. He crossed Evie's bed, Carlos's bed, and finally he saw Mal on her bed with her nose buried in her shetchbook, deeply concentrated on drawing a shirtless picture of Jay.

" _Watcha doin there Mal?"_

 _"Nothing that concerns you."_

 _"Damn, why so harsh?"_

 _Mal looked up and saw Jay lying on the bed, braiding a section of his hair._

 _"I don't know actually. It's just that ever since our little make-out session, I've had this weird attraction towards you."_

 _"That means you like me."_

 _"Yea I guess..."_ shrugged Mal, too embarrased to look at Jay, she buried her nose back into her sketchbook.

Jay was picturing his make out with Mal over and over again in his head. After a while he got pretty hard. _"Oh shit!"_ he thought. He took off his jacket and put it over his erection, which was clearly noticeable, and started flexing his muscles.

 _"Such a showoff!"_ yelled Mal, but secretly she was getting wet just watching him.

 _"It's what I like to do for the ladies."_

 _"Oh shut up, Jay. You're such a little bitch."_

 _"Thanks, I love the compliments."_

 _"Hey, can I ask you a personal question?"_

 _"Yea sure, anything."_

 _"When did you lose your virginity?"_

 _"When I was fourteen, behind Gaston's Tavern, in the brothel."_

 _"You had sex with a prostitute?"_

 _"No! I had sex with his daughter, Gabriella. We were each other's firsts. She was 13."_

 _"Oh my gosh! Seriously?"_

 _"I shit you not, it was the worst sex ever. It literally lasted like 2 and a half minutes."_

Both teens laughed at the top of their lungs. Jay stopped laughing, got up, and sat on the egde of her bed. He left his vest on his bed, thinking it was too hot. Also, he noticed how horny Mal was getting with him shirtless. She stopped laughing, and noticed Jay sitting at the edge of her bed. For a few seconds, their eyes met and Jay started to run his hand down Mal's thigh through the covers. She shivered and bit her lip, looking straight at Jay. Jay slowly pulled off the cover to see Mal in her underwear.

 _"When did this happen?"_

 _"Before you came into the room."_

 _"Oh, just shut up and kiss me"_ said Jay, seductive, but aggressive.

The two locked lips for a good five minutes before Mal broke the kiss and took off her leather vest, and her see-through lavender shirt. Jay got even harder when he glanced at her breasts. Jay took Mal's breast in his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around her nipple. He gave the same treatment to the other breast while Mal moaned with intense pleasure. Leaving a trail of kisses down her abdomen, he got to her underwear and inhaled the sweet scent. Pulling off her underwear, he saw how she was insanely wet.

 _"Wait Jay, I'm scared."_

 _"If you don't want to, I won't make you."_

 _"I want to, it's just that I'm scared."_

He picked her up and held her, while tracing her spine.

 _"It's going to be okay, you can trust me."_

Jay gave Mal a soft kiss of reassurance before lying her down on her back and commenced to eat her out. He traced his way down to her dripping wet cunt and slipped in one finger. Mal moaned with great pleasure. He then slipped in two more fingers gradually, and Mal came all over his fingers. He brought his finger to his mouth an liked them clean.

 _"You taste so fucking good."_

Meanwhile in an alley way across from Gaston's Tavern

Evie ran as fast as she could out of Gaston's Tavern. She was just sitting at the farthest booth seat into the tavern drinking a glass of apple juice until a boy that was not Carlos, it was Gaston's son, Gil, sat down next to her and started running his hand up and down her thigh, and sliding his hands under her dress, molesting her over her underwear.

 _"Gil! Stop! We are in public! Stop treating me this way!"_ she whispered, trying not to get too much attention drawn to her and Gil.

He did not stop, he intensified the way he was doing it. Evie slapped him so hard that his ancestors felt it. Now we are where Evie was running out of the tavern and made her way down to the alley. It was a bad choice... but it was her only choice. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, but suddenly, she tripped and was pinned against a brick wall. Gil kissed down her neck and down her breasts and abdomen.

Once he got to her womanhood, he threw down to the concrete making a red spot of blood through her blue hair. He aggressively scratched her shoulders making her bleed and slid down her underwear. Gil unbuckled his pants and took out his member. He was erect. Opening, her legs by force, Evie cried loudly for Carlos or her brother with tears. Gil forced himself inside of Evie's virgin cunt without her being wet. She cried out with pain as she felt blood drip from her. After he was done, she cummed into the concrete to not get Evie pregnant and left her lying there, abused. Evie got up and got dressed, walking while she was in agony. She walked out of the alley to see her family leaving anyways, so she met up with Carlos and just walked home.

Back at the villian's cottage

Mal wrapped her arms around his neck and started to passionately kiss Jay, tasting herself. Jay pulled away, and slid off his pants, making his erection spring out. He then and aggressively pinned to the bed by her wrists, taking control. He aligned his member with her entrance and pushed in slowly. She whimpered in pain as tears welled up in her eyes.

 _"Oh Mal, please don't cry"_

He let go of her wrists, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, then wiping away her tears. Jay ran his fingers through her hair, to then look her in the eyes. Pumping his member harder and harder in and out of her, she soon started to moan with pleasure and wrapped her spread legs around his waist. She moaned out in ecstasy.

 _"Oh Jay! Fuck me harder! I'm so close!"_

Jay pulled out just in time and they came at the same time. He collapsed on top of Mal, not adding to much weight. Their sweating bodies were glistening as they cuddled.

 _"I love you, Mal"_

 _"I love you too, my little thief. The only thing you stole today was my heart._ " (and her virginity)

Mal kissed Jay once more before both teens fell asleep, Mal's head nuzzled against Jay's chest, embracing her. An hour later, Evie, Carlos, Jafar, The Evil Queen, and Maleficent all got home from the marketplace and a party from Gaston's. It was past midnight and all the villians went to their rooms and fell asleep quickly. The villian's kids on the other hand, went to their room to surprise Mal on her birthday. She was sixteen now. Right before they were about to give the surprise, they shut up and looked at sleeping Mal, and Jay, both sweaty and cuddling. Both Evie and Carlos's mouth dropped as Evie saw that her brother had sex with her best friend and Carlos saw that his bestfriend had sex with Mal.

"Hey Carlos, it looks like they finished up what they started today at dinnertime."

"I guess so." said Carlos.

Carlos took everything off except his underwear and wifebeater. He hopped into bed and turned his back so that Evie could change. She took everthing off and left her tanktop and underwear, feeling sore in her womanhood and seeing the scratch marks, she cried her self to sleep that night.

Back at Auradon

Ben woke up and moved a bit, and sat up on the bed, trying not to wake up Audrey. It was no use. She woke up anyways, with the blanket sliding off of her revealing her exposed body.

 _"Happy Birthday, Benny-boo."_

Audrey kissed Ben on the lips, pressing her body against his, reminding him of his midnight birthday sex. It's not like they haven't had sex before, they have it almost every week, and they've been together for two years. There wasn't anything better. Although, he didn't want to Audrey he was bisexual. He didn't feel in love with his relationship anymore. He wanted to try something new. Although last night's birthday sex was great, Audrey gives some good head. Ben got up and, got dressed and kissed Audrey once more, before leaving to talk to his parents.

As Ben approached the gazebo in the garden, he saw his parents, Theodore and Isabelle sitting in white vintage chairs, next to a matching table sipping tea. Theodore got up and shook his son's hand, inviting him to sit with them.

 _"How fun."_ he thought sarcastically.

He loathed discussing royal topics. It was like there was nothing else to do and they just felt like the world was ending. But he was actually really excited for today's topic. Today was the day he met his sister.

 _"So Benjamin, are you excited to meet your sister for the first time today?"_

 _"Yes mother, I'm excited because she will become a princess of elegant class, just like you. But there is something else I wanted to discuss, with you guys."_

 _"What may it be?"_

 _"I actually decided that is was unfair that only my sister would get to come to Auradon. Last night, I ordered a limosine for four villain's kids. I feel like they should have a chance too."_

 _"Benjamin! What have you done! It will be a challenge, they will cause so much trouble!"_ yelled Theodore, arising from his seat in anger.

 _"Well if I'm going to be king in a month it should be my responsibility to help other people! Father, what's done is done, and no one can change that. Not even you."_

Ben stormed out of the gazebo and into the academy, running into Audrey's dorm with tears running down his cheeks. Audrey got up and gave him a big hug. She pulled away and asked what was wrong.

 _"It just that my father yelled at me for giving villain's kids another chance, it's not their fault that their parents are like that. They deserve a chance at life that their parents never gave them."_

 _"Hey benny-boo, it's gonna be okay."_

Audrey led Ben to her bed and laid down next to him. She ran her fingers through his hair and wiped away his tears for half an hour, consoling him.

Back at the Isle

Evie woke the earliest and washed up, covering her scratch marks with two band-aids she found in a kitchen drawer. She got dressed and made her bed. While making her bed, she saw Mal's sketchbook lying on the floor.

 _"Might as well look inside it."_

Looking inside she found pictures Mal drew of Jay shirtless, flexing his muscles, and even poems she wrote about him.

 _"Oh my, she really is in love with him."_

Evie closed the sketchbook, finished making her bed, and started to read a book. Minutes later, Mal wiggled a bit to wake up, but then woke up Jay. They both smiled at each other and shared a kiss. Jay pulled down the blanket, revealing Mal's naked body. He grabbed her bare ass and pulled her closer without breaking the kiss. He pulled away to say something.

 _"Happy birthday baby, I hope all your wishes came true last night."_

 _"I did, and thank you."_

They passionately kissed continuously, the blanket was now completely off Mal and Jay, with their bare bodies rubbing up against each other.

 _"Ummm, can you not? I'm kinda right here. Guess you guys finished up yesterday's business."_

Mal pulled up the covers and broke the kiss, noticing Evie was there.

 _"Carlos told you didn't he?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"I'm guessing your not a virgin anymore right?"_

 _"Your damn right. Wanna know who took it? Lemme tell you it's pretty big."_

Jay sat up on the bed and pointed to himself.

 _"This guy."_

Evie looked at Jay cringing so hard.

 _"Jay you are disgusting, I wonder how many v-cards you've swiped."_

 _"Just two."_

 _"I can't with this. But seriously, get ready, Mal's moving to Auradon. By the way, Happy Birthday Mal."_

 _"Shit! I forgot about that."_

Mal gave Jay a quick kiss before running out of bed to the bathroom, forgetting to grab a towel. She was passing the washcloth over her body and lathering, surprised when Jay jumped in with her.

 _"Jay! What are you doing?"_

 _"I have the right to shower too, you know."_

 _"Yes Jay, you can can shower, but there is such things as taking turns. Jeez, your such a shithead."_

 _"Shut up and come here."_

Jay pulled Mal closer as they shared a kiss over the running cheap showerhead. Their bodies rubbed together, making the moment special.

 _"You know Mal, I'm surprised your such a great kisser."_

Mal looked at him deeply with an eyebrow raised, giving him the message that he should've regretted what he said.

 _"Say that again, and you won't be fucking me for a while."_

 _"Little feisty there."_

 _"Aw get over it, you're such a pussy."_

Mal rinsed off and walked out of the shower, calling Evie to get her a towel. Taking off her towel, and finally drying herself completely, she felt someone grab her from behind and throw her on to the bed. It was Jay.

 _"Jay sto-"_

He passionately, but roughly had her pinned to the bed and was kissing her. Not that Mal's complaining. She started to kiss back, slipping her tongue inside Jay's mouth. Tongues battled for dominance as Evie walked in to ask a question, but slowly stepped out, wanting to unsee what she just saw. Two wet, naked bodies grinding against each other while making out. Jay bit her bottom lip before he pulled away.

 _"Go get ready, the next new princess of Auradon."_

 _"No Jay, please don't say that. I really don't want to leave you."_

 _"I guess that's just how life is. Don't worry, you'll find yourself a better man than me, maybe even a prince. You have no benefit or future with me. I'm just a useless, lowlife theif."_

Tears started to roll down Jay's cheeks as he sat down next to Mal and put his hands over his face.

 _"Don't put yourself down like that. I will never love someone as much as I love you."_

She sat down and ran her fingers through his hair. Lifting his chin she gave him a soft kiss before pulling away.

Mal got dressed and packed her duffle bag, crying. She didn't want to leave Jay. He was the love of her life.

 _"I'd rather have you than be some snobby prince. I've never even met my father, and he's the king."_

A tear rolled down Jay's cheek as he heard that.

 _"Mal, why do you love me? I don't know what good is. I've never known who my mother was, all I know was that she was an innocent young girl my father raped, imprisoned, and killed as soon as I was out of the womb."_

Mal finished packing her duffle to turn around and see Jay dressed, with more tears rolling down his cheeks.

 _"Oh Jay you never cry, please don't. I don't know if I will ever see you again, but your love remains in my heart."_

She kissed Jay before walking out the door with her duffle. Leaving him in the room, sitting on her bed. Jay decided this wasn't goodbye. He swooped Mal up in his arms and took her duffle on his shoulder. Walking outside the door, Jay's mouth dropped to hear exciting news.

 _"Jay, Mal! There you guys are! We're gonna be late for our trip to Auradon!"_

" _We?"_ asked Mal and Jay in unison, really confused.

 _"Yes, we! Evie and I just recieved a letter from Auradon that says that all four of the villian's children living in the Maleficent cottage will be transferred to Auradon Prep."_ said Carlos excitedly.

Jay set Mal down for a moment, hugging Mal and sobbing into her shoulder.

 _"Mal, this isn't goodbye. We are going to Auradon together!"_

Suddenly, Jafar pulled Jay out and talked to him in private.

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you! I heard what's going on!"_

 _"And what's that?"_

 _"You and Mal have something going on. That girl is making you weak! Look at you! You're crying! I heard it from Evie. All of it."_

 _"Oh that bitch is going to get it!"_

 _"Okay first of all, don't call your sister a bitch. Second of all, I threatened her about the night she got raped if she didn't tell me. I threatened to tell the whole Isle about the way she forced herself onto Gil. When really, I paid him to do it."_

 _"You are one messed up man Jafar. First, you pay someone to rape my sister, then you threaten her? Don't talk to me, or Evie as soon as you live. Go fuck yourself."_

Jay walked out of the cottage and never spoke to his father after that. Once he got outside, he hugged Evie and kissed her on her forehead.

 _"Evie, why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"Oh god, he spread it around the Isle didn't he?"_ tears strolled down Evie's cheeks as she covered her mouth with her hands.

 _"No, he didn't. As long as you live, I will be not only your brother, but I will always protect you. I should have been there the night you got raped. I love you."_

 _"I love you too jay-jay. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault."_

 _"Seriously Eves? jay-jay? You haven't called me that since you were 9."_

 _"It's good to bring back old memories."_

Both siblings laughed, sharing a wonderful moment together.

A limosine strolled into the bumpy road where their cottage is. Evie threw four duffle bags into the trunk, and got in the car with villian parents glared at all their children before they left. Little did they know, those kids stole the magic mirror and spellbook. Jay and Mal held hands, looked at each other in the eyes and both thought, "let's do this thing." They hopped in the limo along with Evie and Carlos. The limo took off, the four teens nervous for what's to come.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Auradon

**So sorry for being gone that long... Almost a month! I know! I took a break from writing and I had a lot of personal things going on. But finally, I had the time to write it! Ladies and gentlemen, CHAPTER 7! Also, Jane the Virgin Season 3 premiered so I might have taken some time on watching that instead of writing this fanfic... guilty as charged. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 7. Welcome To Auradon

The car crossed the magical bridge over to Auradon as the chauffeur told them it was going to be a ten minute ride. Ten minutes later, students from Auradon Prep were celebrating and shouting as the limousine pulled in.

"What the fuck is all this cheery bullshit? Oh my gosh, Fuck me!" Mal scolded.

"I can do that anytime." said Jay seductively.

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better."

Jay wrapped his hand along Mal's collarbone and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Stop that love bullshit! Seriously! It reminds me of that guy that rejected me at Gaston's Tavern last night."

"Guys?!" said Evie, then Jay and Mal, pulling out of their kiss.

"Carlos are you gay? It's ok to tell me if you are." asked Evie, giving off a trustworthy vibe when she held Carlos' hand.

Carlos moved to the side a bit, feeling afraid.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys. I'm gay."

"Oh Carlos, why didn't you tell any of us?" said Evie, looking into his eyes.

"I was afraid what you guys would think."

"Dude seriously? Fuck that! Didn't you know Evie was bisexual? She had the hots for me when I was 14." Mal mistakenly blurted out.

"Evie!? What the fuck? You never told me this! I'm your brother!" yelled Jay.

Mal awkwardly squeezed out of the corner and settled the tension in the limo.

"Okaayyyy... Now that we learned half of us is gay, Why don't we all get along?"

"Agreed" said Evie and Carlos with their arms crossed.

The limo came to a stop and the door was opened as Jay was the first to step out with Mal. Evie and Carlos after that, everyone very surprised with how pretty Evie was. Ben and his family came to introduce himself, as Mal was internally throwing up.

"Welcome to Auradon." said Ben.

There was a moment where Ben and Carlos both looked at each other in the eyes, and smiled at the same time. That's when they both felt a spark.

"Oh yes! Welcome! I'm princess Audrey, daughter of sleeping beauty."

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" thought Carlos. He thought Ben was really hot, but was he even gay?

"This is my mother and father, king and queen of Auradon."

"Well hello children. Welcome. Ben and Audrey will show you around campus." said Belle, not as welcoming as she usually is.

Ben and Audrey showed the villain's kids around campus. Meanwhile, Ben and Carlos were smiling at each other and exchanging seductive looks. It was sort of obvious. The only one not noticing was Audrey, she was trying to avoid the villain's kids as much as she could. Finally, it became sunset and the tour came to a stop. Ben showed the boys to their room, and Audrey showed the girls to theirs. The doors were finally shut as they would have an hour to get changed, they needed to be ready for dinner in the Auradon prep dining hall. Jay had seen the whole thing with Ben and Carlos.

"Dude what the fuck was that all about back there? Are you into Ben?"

Carlos sat on his dorm bed all dreamy, looking up to the blue ceiling. Without noticing, he answered Jay's question.

"Totally..."

"Wait WHAT?!"

"I mean...totally not!"

"Carlos! He has a girlfriend! How could you even think that?"

"I'm sorry man. I just felt a spark, you know what I mean? Call me crazy, but I think it's meant to be."

Jay didn't really know what he meant, but he just went with the flow. He undressed and left himself in his boxers, making Carlos just a bit aroused.

"Aren't you just a teeny bit horny right now?"

Carlos lied, saying "No way! I'm not after every buff guy I see! Seriously!"

"Okayyy then..." Jay danced off to the bathroom while whistling, knowing that every single part of him was lying.

Carlos started to unpack his clothes and put them in to the drawers. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the doors.

"I'll get it." said Carlos, as he was already done unpacking.

He opened the door to see that it was Ben.

"Hey Ben." said Carlos timidly, crossing his arms and looking at the floor. He was quite shy, but totally into Ben.

"Um... hey Carlos. I just wanted to Welcome you to Auradon one last time, and to tell you the dining hall is a floor down to the left. Hey, do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." said Carlos, now looking at his hazel eyes.

Ben and Carlos both sat down on Carlos' bed. It was awkward for a moment until Ben broke the silence.

"So how did you like the tour today?" asked Ben.

"It was fine, I guess. It's not what I'm really used to though." shrugged Carlos.

"I get it, you're just trying to adjust." said Ben, really trying not to make this more awkward than it already was.

Carlos moved closer, trying to test if Ben really liked him like that. Ben saw this action and decided it was time to at least make a slight move. The 14 year old boy placed his leg over Ben thighs. The prince really liked this so he started to trace Carlos' leg with his hand. They looked at each other, knowing that this moment had to be perfect.

The white haired boy ran his fingers down Ben chest, then his manhood, finally groping it, earning a moan from Ben. Ben decided that it was time to play a little rough, so he took off his dress shirt and blue blazer, then to take off Carlos' red, black, and white leather jacket and wifebeater. They looked at each other in the eyes before embracing in a passionate kiss, Carlos' first real kiss out of true love. Of course, this wasn't Carlos' first kiss, he had a "fake straight phase" where for a few months he got down and dirty with Hades' daughter.

Anyways, back to the story, they engaged into a long, slow kiss. Ben held Carlos slowly brought him closer to the bed, finally settling him down onto it, without breaking the kiss. Ben was now on top of Carlos, not adding too much weight, kissing him like this was the last time he ever saw him. All four hands were roaming each other's bodies, prince and villain were skin to skin, embracing this heated moment. Jay opened the bathroom door to find two teenage boys intensely making out. He came out of the steamy bathroom with dripping wet hair and walked over to Ben and Carlos, not hesitating to ruin the mood.

"Guys what the fuck?!"

Ben got up quickly and put on his dress shirt on without buttoning it.

"I guess I'll be going now. " said Ben awkwardly, before kissing Carlos goodbye, then bolting out the door.

Jay dried his hair with a spare towel while he looked at Carlos.

"Looks like someone's getting it on with the soon-to-be king."

"Oh shut up Jay! You totally cockblocked me!"

"Looks like someone's a little angry. Well, you did it to me when Mal and I were getting it on."

"Whatever Jay, just know I'll get revenge. You're such an asshole."

Jay went to his dresser and finished drying himself and got dressed.

"Thanks, I appreciate the compliments. Just know that your asshole is what Ben will be fucking."

"Can you shut up about it? But seriously, let me ask you something. It's kinda serious and about your girlfriend."

"Carlos, I don't have a girlfriend."

"What are you and Mal then?"

"I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend after dinner tonight. Which by the way, don't come to the room until like 11 today. But, back to your question."

"Oh, right! Umm.. this is more of a personal question towards you."

"Ask away..."

"Did you really take Mal's virginity?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

Carlos got a bit more comfortable and put a pillow on his abdomen in case Jay came up to punch him there.

"It's just that when you were fourteen, you fell in love with Mal, even though she was twelve, and have been ever since. Did you take Gabriella's virginity so that you could take you mind off Mal, because you knew she wasn't going to give you sex?"

Many tears slid down Jay's eyes, he buried his face in his hands for a few seconds and cried aloud. He quickly wiped it off, knowing that he has never cried in front of Carlos. Carlos was surprised, thinking Jay would handle this the normal way, where he would punch things. But he's never cried in front of him. This had to be something serious and sentimental for Jay to cry. The last time he cried was when he was 14 and he learned the truth about his mother.

"Yes Carlos, I did that and I regretted it. I haven't had something stable up until now. During the years, it escalated to Ursula's daughter, Hades' daughter, and Han's daughter. But mostly prostitutes. I have been in love with Mal for a very long time, but she has never been in love with me up until now."

"Wow Jay, I'm sorry. But seriously, I had a thing with Hades' daughter too! That little hoe!"

Carlos and Jay laughed for a good few minute befores Jay asked Carlos about his boner.

"You're gonna take care of that, right?"

"Oh yeah, Ben just got me a little excited, that's all."

"A little too excited. Well, I'll meet you at dinner. You have 15 minutes left. Bye!"

Jay walked out and left Carlos alone to do his business. Carlos undressed fully, and sat on his bed. He started pumping his left hand up and down his erect member. In a few minutes, his cum spilled all over his pants.

"Oh my gosh, that felt amazing. But I have to clean up this mess now."

Carlos threw his pants into the laundry bin and hopped into the shower.

Carlos got out of the shower, got dressed and made his way to the dining hall. It couldn't escape his mind. It was a recurring question that just zoomed around in circles and wasn't getting out anytime soon. Why? All his mother ever told him was that he was a disgrace, a mistake from rape. He was unwanted. But that wasn't true. He was wanted. Wanted by Ben.

Finally opening the doors to the dining room, he found many students from the academy. Royals, middle class, and even teens from the village class attended. Auradon was open to diversity and all students to be successful. He walked in at a normal pace, taking a plate and serving himself luxurious food he's never seen or tasted before on the Isle. Walking around trying to find his friends, he felt Ben's hand on his shoulder, sending shivers all throughout his body.

"Hey Carlos, we're over there, when you're done serving yourself dinner, come and sit with us. It would be lovely, just like what we had in your room." said Ben with a warm smile.

Ben was getting to Carlos's feelings without him noticing. But Carlos couldn't. He's a prince that has a girlfriend and is also about to be king. That reputation would be ruined just by having a "thing" with a villain's kid. After reminiscing in his thoughts for a split-second, Carlos came back to reality. He looked over to see a table where King Theodore, Queen Isabelle, Evie, Mal, and Jay were sitting.

The fourteen year old started walking over until he felt Ben again sliding his hand down his arm, to finally hold Carlos's hand. But Carlos pulled away, not feeling safe and knowing Ben has a girlfriend. He walked over to the table fast, ignoring Ben who has a mischievous smile and few feet behind him. Walking over, Carlos finally sat next to Evie, who was eyeing Doug a few tables away.

"Hey Evie, Whatcha doin?" asked Carlos.

"Oh nothing much, just looking at that really cute guy with the glasses talk to that prince over there." chuckled Evie, looking down at her food and playing with

"Oooooh Evie's got feelings!" blurted out Carlos, knowing he had recently caught feelings himself.

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, Jay popped out from the side.

"What? Eves you feelin' it for a guy?"

"No! Shut up!"

Evie surfaced from her food and started looking at Doug without noticing again, but Jay and Carlos certainly noticed. Doug looked back and recognized a familiar blue-haired girl from the welcoming of the villain's kids earlier this afternoon. He smiled directly at Evie, looking her in the eyes. Evie's face flushed red like a tomato and she looked away, embarrassed.

Meanwhile, next to Jay, Mal was having a very awkward conversation with her father, which she had never even met before until today. She never had a father figure in her life. Under the table she was gripping Jay's hand nervously.

"So Mal, how do you like dinner?" asked Theodore, trying to lift the awkward, and quiet dinner.

"I mean, it's fine. The food is nothing like I've ever had before. Back on the Isle, food was usually not this luxurious." she shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you like it."

This was followed by an awkward moment of silence, which was interrupted by Jay who stepped in to save the day.

"Hey Mal, I'm really not that hungry, you wanna go for a walk?"

Mal silently mouthed the words "Thank you".

Jay and Mal stood up, holding hands, bringing questions to the king and queen whether they were a couple. Walking out of the dining hall, they were relieved that they escaped what would have been the most awkward dinner ever. Without Jay and Mal knowing Chad Charming and Audrey got up and left too, following them, but staying in the background. They walked down the lit stone path but eventually railed off to the park a few yards away. Jay sat at a park bench and patted down on the seat, inviting Mal to sit next to him.

She gladly accepted, sitting on his lap, instead of next to him. Jay was surprised by this, so he put his arm around her, bringing her closer. Mal looked up and pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and said "I love you." He looked her in the eyes and replied "I love you too." Both teens got up, and saw some woods, they walked into them and explored for a while until Jay stopped and decided that this was going to be the moment he asked Mal.

"Hey Mal, stop and turn around, and don't forget to take off your ring."

Mal turned around, a bit confused and took off her ring, giving it to Jay.

"Wait, why?" asked Mal, feeling very puzzled about this whole situation.

"I need to ask you something."

Jay got down on one knee, and held the ring out to Mal.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears welled up in Mal's eyes and fell down her cheeks as she said one simple word.

"Yes."

He slid the ring on her finger and the two arose, sharing a passionate kiss. They pulled away, deeply looking at each other in the eyes with such lust.

"Let's take this somewhere else." said Jay with a mischievous smile.

They both ran off to the dorms, with Jay swinging Mal over his shoulder. By the time the had gotten to the dorms, it was past ten o'clock. They had been walking in the woods and fooling around for hours. Little did they know, Audrey and Chad had been watching them. Secretly, Chad shot a small poisonous needle at Mal's arm when she wasn't looking. Chad and Audrey were several yards away. It was so small she didn't even feel it on impact. With every movement, Mal felt weaker. At this time at night, everyone was usually sleeping or getting ready for bed. Mal went to look in her dorm with Jay to see if Evie was there, but to her surprise she wasn't. Jay and Mal walked back to the boy's dorms and as they opened the door, they found Ben and Carlos both shirtless, engaged in a sweaty, and intense make out.

"Are you guys serious? Not this shit again!" yelled Jay, while Mal just stood there with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe that Carlos, someone that was like a little brother to her, was making out with the soon-to-be king.

"Carlos? When did this happen?" stuttered Mal. She knew Carlos was gay, but Ben? Mal thought he was as straight as they come.

Ben once again, got up awkwardly and got dressed, kissing Carlos goodbye and leaving, but this time, Ben waited for Carlos right outside his dorm door. Carlos ran outside his dorm, to find Ben there, with his light yellow dress shirt buttoned only halfway, showing his toned, bronze body with his dark blue blazer hung over his arm. Carlos shut the dorm door with a loud boom and got to business with Ben. He ripped away Ben's dress shirt from the buttons, damaging the shirt, but leaving Ben's abs exposed.

"Why are you so fucking sexy?" whispered Carlos in Ben's ear, making his cock spring back to life.

"I don't know, why don't we find out?" said Ben, flipping Carlos onto the wall, making him wrap his legs around Ben.

They engaged into a deep, lustful kiss as Carlos, who was already shirtless started to sweat. Ben slid his hand down Carlos's pants to find that he was rock hard. He started massage Carlos's cock, making him moan uncontrollably.

"Ben slow down, there are people sleeping." Carlos cried in between his moans. It was getting considerably late. The time was past eleven o' clock.

Suddenly, the sound of nude colored valentino heels came walking slowly around the corner and into the hallway where Ben and Carlos were having a heated connection. Audrey came around the corner and widened her eyes at the sight. She broke down in tears and fell to her knees. She never thought her relationship would come to this.

"Ben you're such a fucking pig!" yelled Audrey only a few feet away from Ben and Carlos.

Carlos jumped off of Ben and ran into his dorm, avoiding getting drawn into this awful argument.

"Audrey, I can explain, please calm down." comforted Ben making his way over to Audrey, helping her off her knees.

"No! Don't touch me! I can't believe I ever trusted you!" yelled Audrey, startling Ben just a bit.

"Let's talk or something. I really don't want us to be like this."

Audrey finally stopped crying and got off of her knees, looking Ben in the eye. She talked normally, with just a bit threat in her voice.

"Listen Ben, what you did is unforgivable. Our relationship is over. I just want to let you know that you just threw away the last two years of your life, and you will pay for this."

She turned her heel the other way and disappeared off into one of the corners of the hallways. Ben was now in shock. His relationship with Audrey was over. Two years of his life, just gone. He had the complete blame, he was the one who cheated, right? Wrong. Audrey had been messing around with Chad too. In the last few days, she had her kisses here and there with him. He should have known this relationship was going to end anyways. Ben walked back, with tears rolling down his face, as he knocked on Carlos and Jay's dorm door.

"Hey Carlos, can I come in?"

Carlos hurried to the door, finally opening it to see that Ben had a wet face with even more tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh Ben, she ended things didn't she?"

"Yes. She did. But she dosen't matter to me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Carlos, you made me realize I was bisexual. And I love you for that. The past two years with Audrey is behind me now."

Ben realized how Carlos had changed into a t-shirt and boxers. He even had wet hair. Had Audrey and him been arguing that long? He wanted to ask him a very important question, but then he noticed Mal and Jay in the background, Jay was completely shirtless, with the blanket only covering him from the waist down. Mal was in one of Jay's muscle tees and her underwear, the blanket covering her from the waist down also. They were holding hands and cuddling face to face, giving each other soft kisses in between. Ben wiped the tears off his eyes looking a bit puzzled.

"Are they a couple?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, they are. Mal and Jay are the cutest."

"Carlos, let's ditch your dorm and go to mine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, let's go."

Carlos slipped on some red joggers to compliment his gray t-shirt. Finally he slipped on some combat boots. They ran out the door and and soon made it to Ben's dorm, where they cuddled and kissed all night. About twenty minutes later, someone thought it would have been funny to ding dong ditch at almost midnight and leave an anonymous note. It was slipped under the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled Mal from the other side of the room as she got up and went to open the door, but saw a yellow note with black ink on the floor.

She took it back to the bed. She read it, but didn't quite understand it. Mal gave it to Jay, and as he read, he gasped to then pull Mal back on the bed, holding her tight.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"I don't want to lose you Mal. I love you. Please don't let this be true."

Jay read the note out loud, trying to hold back his tears.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. You're a ticking time bomb and you will meet your fate in three days. Maybe a fate where you will never wake up again. Start saying goodbye to your little thief, there's a chance he won't be too happy about this. Don't try to fight it. We will win. You don't belong here. xoxo, anonymous"

Holding her closer, Jay thought of all the possible things someone could do to Mal so that she wouldn't wake up again. All of a sudden, while Jay through her hair, she felt so weak that her body gave up on her and she wanted to go to sleep. She took off her tank top, now she was stripped down to a bra and one of Jay's sweatpants that she threw on earlier. Jay pulled away, surprised to see his girlfriend naked. Mal had purposely left it unclasped.

"Don't do this to me now." pleaded Jay, the aggression and need for her growing stronger.

"Do what?" asked Mal innocently, as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Act dumb."

"I'm not acting dumb."

"Yes you are. You should that being around me in only your bra is a bad idea."

"Well I think it's a great idea." said Mal, bringing her breasts closer to Jay's face.

"Mal, you look a little pale though, are you okay?"

"I think so. Is there a possibility you pulled out when we had sex? I've been feeling really sick since the dinner."

"I did. I clearly remember pulling out. You can't be pregnant. That's a little extreme."

"Jay, I'm tired. Let's go to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Mal gave a goodnight kiss to Jay and turned her body to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. Pulling off her bra, he heard a sigh from Mal knowing he would give in. They kissed again and soon fell asleep skin to skin, chest to chest, feeling each other's warmth.

The next morning, sun shined through the window, waking up Jay. He sat up and shook Mal, just like he did on the isle every morning before carrying out their parent's orders. She was a heavy sleeper, so he shook her even harder, this time yelling out her name. No response. After this, the post it note from yesterday had come into his mind and he couldn't believe that what it said had become true right before his eyes.

"Oh no." he gasped, widening his eyes. "This can't be true. It just can't!"

He broke down in tears, but then remembering this wasn't helping. Jay threw on his leather vest, put one of his long hoodies on Mal and made sure it went past her underwear. He then dashed out the door to the school infirmary. Pushing students out of the way and yelling, he held Mal's almost lifeless, immobile body close with tears welled up in his eyes. Once he got to the infirmary, he rushed in through the doors and yelled for medical help straight away.

"Help me, please!"

Nurse Winnie and two other nurses came to the rescue. They wheeled in emergency bed and Jay laid Mal down onto it then caressing her face. He then watched as his girlfriend was taken away to a back room. Today was supposed to be Jay's first class at Auradon Prep. Instead, he was in a nurse's office worried if his girlfriend would ever wake up again.


	8. Chapter 8: 48 Hours

Chapter 8. 48 Hours

Jay paced back and forth around the waiting room. He sat down finally, and broke down in tears. He couldn't take it anymore. If being with Mal brought this many problems, why should he be with her?

MoJay doubted his relationship for a minute but then reversed his thoughts. It not right for him to think that. Jay and Mal will get through this together. Whoever was cruel enough to do this, Jay wanted to kill.

Burying his face in his palms, he sat down, crying out Mal's name with tears running down his cheeks. A tall blue-haired girl was walking past the school infirmary, her heeled black boots clacking on the polished hallway.

She heard a familiar voice crying for her best friend. Peeking inside, she gasped at the sight. It was her brother, his face was red and his cheeks were wet with tears. He was repeatedly crying out, "I can't lose her. This can't be happening."

Evie quietly walked in and put her hand on his shoulder. "Jay, what's wrong?" she comforted. "Get away from me!" Jay shouted, as he pushed his half-sister away. Suddenly, Jay had realized what he had done to his sister. She had gotten raped, yet he was treating her like this. Regretting his actions, he looked at Evie who had a single tear rolling down her eye.

He then embraced her in a loving hug. "Oh Eves, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like this by anyone. I was just angry and shocked." shrugged Jay. Then Evie looked up, she wiped away her tears and said, "It's ok jay-jay. Ever since the incident, I feel like I can't trust any other man but you." They kept hugging until Nurse Winnie came out of the back room.

"Nurse Winnie! Did you find anything out?" hurried Jay, with his sticky cheeks as he sprang up from his chair, gripping his beanie in his hand tight and letting go of Evie for a minute. Nurse Winnie had a face of worry on until she finally broke the news to Jay. "Yes, but I'm afraid it isn't very good news. You see, Mal has been shot with a small glass needle that is poisonous.

It is slowly dissolving in her body and there really isn't anything that we can do. It is more like a spell with a ticking time bomb. She only has 48 hours to live. I'm sorry."

Finally standing up, Evie left quietly, not even her brother noticed. Once she got into the hall, she slowly slid down the wall and cried. Her best friend was slowly dying. The girl she grew up with might not even share a dorm with her in three days. Because she'll be sleeping in a coffin instead. Forever. After five minutes of crying hysterically, Evie got up and walked to her second period chemistry class.

Walking in to her chemistry class, Evie was scolded by her teacher. "You're late!" Then he seemed to have regretted what he said after he saw Evie's bright red face with wet cheeks showered in tears, both old and new. "May I be excused?" asked Evie timidly. She was granted permission as she ran out of the classroom and into the bathroom.

As Evie ran into the bathroom as many thoughts ran through her mind. She thinks everything is her fault. She thought about why the universe was so against her. She thought about all the times she watched her father beat Jay in front of her for stupid little things. But then make his way to her. He would beat her too, then rip her clothing off of her, ad leave her lying there. All those thoughts made her break down in tears.

Back at the Nurse's office Jay just stood there in shock, not know what to say or think of himself. It couldn't be true. Was Mal really dying? He sat down slowly, with no emotion clear in his face. Nurse Winnie left to her desk, to complete some paperwork secretly feeling bad for Jay. But suddenly, a window in Mal's room was smashed, as if someone had gotten in. Then the was a click at the doorknob, and someone had locked the door. All that is heard coming from the room is a monitor beeping rapidly, and then flatlining.

Nurse Winnie ran to door and pounded on it furiously, yelling for it to be opened. But Jay had had enough, Nurse Winnie put herself aside as Jay kicked in the door. What they both saw was terryfying. Mal was laying on the floor with gashes all over her body, and she was disconnected from all the monitors keeping her alive.

Jay ran to Mal and held her tight as Nurse Winnie called an ambulance. Mal's blood was all over his body, but he held her tight until he heard an ambulance pull up into the front of the school.

Suddenly, a team of paramedics rushed in through the door and basically pried Mal off of Jay. He followed them to the ambulance and almost got in, but was stopped by Evie who ran out of the school moments before to see what was happening.

"What happened?" asked Evie worriedly, seeing her brother that was covered in blood. "It's Mal, someone disconnected her from the machines keeping her alive, and cut her everywhere." panted Jay. "Oh my! Is she okay?" asked Evie, the worry still clear in her face. "Evie I have to go. Please tell Carlos, and tell him to bring me clothes. I'll be at the hospital." said Jay as he hopped into the ambulance.

Evie nodded as she saw the ambulance drive away. She turned around, seeing people run around and the fairy godmother announcing over the speaker. "Everyone evacuate the building. Please go back to your dorms. All classes are cancelled for the rest of the day and no one is allowed to leave the dorm building."

Students questioned as they went back to their dorms. Evie tried to find Carlos with ended up with no success. But luckily, she saw Doug and wanted to take a chance. She had lots of unfinished business to attend to. "Hey, my name's Evie. Do you know they're cancelling classes today?"

In reality, she knew exactly why, but she was taking a chance with him. "No, but I've seen you around. Wanna go to my dorm? By the way, I'm Doug." Evie agreed, but she was not going to do anything with him. They were just going to talk and hang out, right?

Opening the door, they both saw Chad in the bathroom, as if he was washing something in the sink. They paid no attention to it as they sat down at the two desks, each of them pulling up a chair. But as Evie remembered, she had unfinished business. Of course Doug was unfinished business, but there were more important things, like her best friend and brother.

As she excused herself and walked out in to hallway, the sixteen year old girl pulled out a small mirror with a gold border around it. Facing it, she chanted a phrase in Latin that her mother had taught her, just to awaken the mirror. Looking at the center she asked on simple rhyming question, "Mirror mirror, show me Mal's attempted killer." In just seconds, a blurred image of a man with blond hair appeared on her mirror. "Mirror mirror, show him clearer."

Then, the mirror showed Chad in his bathroom, washing blood off a t-shirt. Behind him, Evie saw Doug faintly, playing a game on his phone. "I have to get him out of there." thought Evie, as her mirror shut down and she put it back in her purse. Walking in, Evie saw Chad and Doug conversing, seeing that Chad had taken the chair Evie was sitting on.

Evie sat down on Chad's bed, seeing that the boys had turned their heads to talk to her. For a few minutes, they had a casual conversation about anything and everything, except Evie. She wasn't talking much. She couldn't relate to anything that they were saying. It seemed as if their lives were picture perfect and not at all broken, like hers.

Doug's phone rang a short while after. He walked out into the hallway for a few minutes to answer the phone call. In just a matter of seconds, Chad turned from friendly to fatal. He made his way over to the bed and squeezed one of Evie's wrists, pinning it down to his bed. Both of them sitting down, Evie was whimpering in pain, trying keep her cries as low as she could.

"Evie, is it? Well listen up. You better do as I say, you filthy villain, or you will never get out of this dorm." he said through his clenched teeth, threatening her closer and closer to her face. Chad then stripped down to his boxers, and came close to the edge of the bed, pushing Evie down, making her head hit the pillow. Ripping her clothes off, he then tied her hands to the headboard, her cries growing louder and more intense.

Stripped down to only her bra and underwear, Chad came close to her mouth, forcing her into an unwanted kiss. Pulling away, Evie spat, "Fuck you, Chad." making Chad punch her across the face. Glancing, at her shoulders, he saw recent scratches. "So you like it rough?" said Chad, making himself seem like a menace. "It wasn't my choice." choked Evie through her tears. "This won't be either." whispered Chad close to Evie's ears.

As soon as she heard that, she froze. It couldn't be happening, Not again. But as soon as Chad put his hands on the edge of Evie's underwear, Doug came through he door. Walking in, he put his phone in his pocket and then looked up, shocked at first, but then angry. For a few seconds, he thought Evie was about to have sex with Chad. But out of love.

The situation became clear when he saw Evie's hands tied to the headboard, black eye, and her desperate cries. He was going to rape her. The rage that Doug was feeling in that moment could not be explained. He ran to Chad and got a grip on his neck and tackled him to the floor. Evie squirmed and struggled through the ropes that were tying her hands down with no success. She pulled her legs up and closed her eyes, trying to convince herself this was all just a nightmare as she heard Doug's grunts of pain in the background.

She peered over the edge of the bed to see Doug lying unconscious on the floor with blood dripping out of his mouth and nose. "What did you do to him?" she asked, fearing Chad. His body covered hers once again as he held her down and threatened in her ear. "What I'll do to you if you give me a hard time." More tears ran down her face and she nodded her head no as Chad began his torture.

Chad walked up to the door and locked it, making sure no one would interrupt this time. Evie shut her legs together and kept screaming at Chad to stop his assault. But all her cries and screams didn't stop him, they motivated him even more. There he was, on top of his classmate, taking control of her body. His hands roamed her breasts as he took out a knife from his pocket and cut off her bra. Her breasts now exposed to him, he rubbed her nipples in between his fingers with one hand, while he slid her underwear to one side and inserted two fingers.

"Stop it!" screamed Evie. She couldn't believe this was happening again, and with no one to stop it. Just like last time. Then, she noticed something that might just save her. Her hands started to slowly slip out of the ropes. She pulled her hardest, and her hands were free. With all her strength, she pulled her attacker off of her and ran to the bathroom and locked herself in there. Chad immediately started pounding on the bathroom door, eventually kicking it in.

As soon as Evie locked herself in, she grabbed one of the towels to cover herself to then hear the door open with a bang. In that moment, every inch of her body had been engulfed in fear. He was fuming in that moment. Backing up, Evie's back met the bathroom wall. But she was just as unlucky when Chad started to come closer. His hand hurt her left cheek, slapping her and sending her to the floor. She clutched her cheek in pain as she curled up on the bathroom floor, seeing Chad exit the bathroom to then come back with something in his hand.

Evie gasped at the sight of it. She wasn't scared of it, she had seen it, and even used one before. She was just scared of what he might do to her with it. Once again, he came closer, but this time he cocked the gun and pressed it to her temple. "Get up!" He yelled. Evie did as she was commanded, the tears already flowing down her face. He had a tight grip on her arm, as he led her to the bed, finally throwing her onto it. "Please Chad, don't do anything you might regret." She tried to stop him but his mind was set. Evie's screams and pleads filled the room once again as Chad finally ripped off her underwear, leaving her completely exposed to him.

His hands explored her body, without leaving an inch untouched. His fingers pumped in and out of her cunt. Chad looked down onto her vulva and saw that she wasn't wet. All he got from her were cries and screams. He was sick of it. He punched her several times in different parts of her body then shoved his fingers down her throat and made her taste herself. Evie wanted to throw up.

Her biggest scream had been unleashed when his member entered her body. Chad pumped in and out of her several times until she pushed him off of her and closed her legs tight, with the tears flowing down her face. Evie sprinted off the bed. Reaching for the doorknob, Chad pulled her back by her hair and pushed her up against the wall, holding her wrists with one hand. With the other hand, he grabbed her leg and wrapped it around him to then enter her once more...

At this point, all Evie did was silently cry and pray for it to be over. After a few minutes it was over, as she felt his warm, sticky cum spill inside her. When Chad was finished he grabbed Evie by the waist and swept a lock of hair behind her ear and held her close. "Too bad you won't live to tell anyone." whispered Chad into her left ear. Evie's eyes widened and she gasped in the realization of what Chad was going to do to her.

It all became clear when she was thrown onto the floor and started receiving kicks everywhere on her body. He then got on top of her and started to punch her uncontrollably. At this point, Evie couldn't scream or cry. Her throat gave out. All she could really do was lay there, and let her bare body take all this abuse. She was too weak to fight back or to run. When he was finished, she heard him walk away and turn on the shower head, then her world became surrounded by darkness.

While Chad was in the shower, Doug began to wake up. He fluttered his eyes, then fully opened them. What he saw horrified him. Chad's baby blue sheets we spotted with blood, and so were the walls by the door. He sat up on the floor, and saw what horrified him the most. Evie was laying on the floor naked, her body bloody and bruised. Despite all the pain and bruises, he picked himself up and made his way towards Evie. "Evie?" Doug called to her. "Evie, please speak to me."

There still wasn't an answer from Evie, but there was one one from Chad, which made Doug's blood run cold. The blond-haired boy was at his nightstand, with his fingers running over the gun he set down earlier. "I can see you woke up from your little nap." said Chad, now circling the two, with the gun in his hand and his pointer finger on the trigger. "Chad, what did you do?" shivered Doug, now holding Evie in his arms away from Chad. Chad smiled sickly, responding to Doug's question. "I just simply finished what I had in mind earlier." Doug set Evie down and stood up to Chad. Green eyes stared coldly at icy blue eyes.

"Look Chad, I don't know what you're playing at here, but things are gonna end bad if you don't seriously think about your actions." Chad scoffed at Doug's remark and his attitude clearly stated how much he didn't care. Chad's body walked even closer to Doug's now pressing the gun on his chest. "It's you or her." whispered Chad close to Doug's face. "Chad plea-" the gun went off as Doug said his last words. With that, both bodies were left bleeding out onto the hardwood floor.


End file.
